The Shame Game
by Tails360
Summary: High school always seems to change people. I mean, one can change from being obedient to being a rebel all in the snap of the fingers. But, in the end, high school is only there to define who you'll be at the end of the road. Multiple pairings inside.
1. Beginning

Hey, my friends. I will be re making 'The Shame Game' in this short month. I will post a chapter after 3 reviews each time. So I might not update for months on end. It's all up to you guys. 3 reviews, and I will update the story the next day, got it?

Also, check out my story "Shadow of a Hedgehog" It is my favorite story, and I'd really like some reviews.

Anyway, here are the disclaimers.

Sonic the Hedgehog, and all Related characters, are © of Sega/Sonic team.

All later OC's are © of me. If you want to use them, please, contact me.

This story is © of me. Don't double post this anywhere else.

The story will consist of 3 different stories. It will be my very first trilogy. So please. If it says "Complete", it will only be that episode. Stay tuned.

Anyway, what do you say about us getting this shit on?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

New Mobotropolis, The smaller portion of Station square. Many heroes have grown up in this small town, consisting of the "True Blue". With the recent death of _Solaris_, the evil god of time, Sonic was on the newspapers, radio, and the television. Mighty hero, the guardian of Mobius. Sonic the Hedgehog.

On the outskirts of the city, laid the Mystic Ruins. The sun was shining over the premature cloud form. The rain has just stopped, and the day looked ever so beautiful. An autumn leaf fell from a tree and landed in a near by puddle. The only noises outside were the occasional sounds of the birds chirping, and the squeaks of the squirrels. It was soon to be hectic in the next week, from the launch of the brand new school year.

Miles "Tails" Prower, the sidekick of the mighty hero, was sleeping in his nice, warm bed. As the sun rays started to slip into his window, the young fox stirred in his sleep. As he opened his eyes, he let out a fatigued yawn, and stretched his arms as far as they could go. He checked the time, and was satisfied that it was only after 8'o clock.

Tails was always a morning person, and was always up at the crack of dawn to work on his inventions. Tails went to his bathroom and took a look in the mirror. He saw his fur was matted and messy from sleeping. He took off the boxers he was in and hopped into his shower. He turned on the water and let out a yelp, as he forgot that he needed to buy gas for the hot water.

Tails sighed. He was looking forward to a nice, hot shower that morning, but he forgot to get gas. As smart as Tails was, he could never remember things. After his fresh, yet quick shower, Tails put on a towel. He went to his room and simply threw on a pair of boxers and a tank top after drying. He than ran downstairs to get his breakfast.

His kitchen was a nice one. It consisted of checkered floors, some nice, mahogany counters on the right side, a door to go outside through the back, more counters on the left side, cupboards on the wall, a marble table, and a refrigerator. His stove was beside the counters on the right wall. He went to his stove and flipped it on. He took some pancake batter from the cupboard and put it in the pan on the stove.

-. . .-

When Tails was finished his breakfast, he put his dishes in the sink and washed them. He than went to his workshop and started to tinker with his plane, the Tornado. After a bit of tinkering, he heard the doorbell.

He screwed up his plane that day. He had her on his mind again, and he can't concentrate until he's put one hundred and ten percent of his focus into his project. When he opened his door, there she was. Amy was standing there, looking her best. Looking normal. Tails greeted her.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails exclaimed, looking the girl in the eyes. Amy smiled, and looked down. She noticed that Tails was in boxers, and she blushed a deep shade of pink. When Tails saw this, he blushed too, covering himself with all he had. With his hands.

"Hi Tails," Amy said, between laughs, "Catch ya' at the wrong time?"

Tails laughed, giving Amy a slight nudge. He stepped to one side and let her in the house. Than, he ran upstairs to put on some jeans. He laughed when he got back downstairs.

Amy moved over so Tails could sit down. Tails gladly took the offer, and took a seat. Than, Amy embraced him in a gentle hug.

"So, what's up?" Tails asked, as he broke off from the hug. Over the years, Amy and Tails have become inseparable.

"Nothing, the gang was just wondering if you wanted to join us at Knuckles' house today, so we can hang out for our last time together until school." Amy answered, smiling at Tails.

It was going to be Tails' first day in high school, and he was pretty nervous. He knew he was going to be okay with Amy and Sonic at his side, but he was paranoid.

"Sure, I'll come," Tails began, looking at the beauty of Amy right beside him, "When is it?"

"It's in about an hour, so, can you be there?" Amy answered, hugging Tails again.

"Sure, I'll be there."

Amy left after about 5 more minutes. She had preparations of her own. After she left, Tails went to get ready for this "Party" he would be attending.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-…-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, there it is. First chapter in my remade fic. Plz, review, and I'll update. Sunday at latest. See ya later, peeps!


	2. Beach

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am not going to let this story go to waste like the last "Shame Game". This is the genuinely updated version, which means, I am going to update it at least 2 times a week. If not, something came up.

Well, if not for the disclaiming crap, I'd get sued, so…

Sonic the Hedgehog, and all related characters are © of Sega/Sonic team

All later OC's are © of me. If you'd like to use them, please, contact me via messenger.

This story is © of me. Do NOT double post this anywhere else.

Ok, now, I'll let you read it.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Tails ran out of the shower, already late for this little reunion. He got into his room and closed the door, letting his towel drop. _Second shower today,_ thought Tails, as he remembered how he answered the door in his boxers. _How could I be so stupid?_ Tails thought, letting out a chuckle.

After dressing in his clothes, which consisted of a pair of faded blue jeans, a white tee shirt with a green un-zipped hoodie on top, and his normal red and white sneakers, Tails walked out his front door.

Tails took out his key, and put it in the lock. After a loud click, signaling that his house was secure, Tails took to the train station. The hike was only a short 2 minute one, if you don't count the forty-four steps that you need to climb to get to the train booth and buy your ticket. Tails purchased his ticket, and boarded the train.

Knuckles used to live on the under-populated Angel Island. His dad decided to take the job back, as Knuckles had already broken three of the sacred rules. The rules that he had broken were, A. Never fall in love. B. Never fight with a hero, and, C. _Never_ become Enerjak.

As Tails remembered the horrible incident that occurred two years ago involving Enerjak, he shivered. That very occurrence had almost caused the life of Sonic to vanish. Oddly, Shadow had disappeared after the war with Enerjak.

Tails had always wondered what happened to Shadow, and he wished that he could've bid him farewell before he left. Tails looked out his window and noticed a sign that read '_Welcome to Station Square!' _

He got up and headed for the nearest exit. After the train made a complete stop, the doors opened with a _Click!_ Everybody exited the vehicle and made there way in there lives.

Tails arrived at Knuckles' house sometime later and knocked on the door. After a couple of moments, the door opened to reveal Knuckles.

"Hi, bud," Knuckles said and put a hand on Tails' shoulder, "Come on in!"

After exchanging a 'hello,' Tails walked into the house. He sat on Knuckles' couch and watched Sonic and Knuckles fight each other on Guitar Hero II. Tails laughed as Knuckles won and Sonic throw a fit. After a while, everybody decided to go to the beach.

At the beach, Sonic and Knuckles were fighting the waves while the girls sun bathed. Tails was making a sand castle with a shovel, enjoying the texture slip through his fingers.

Tails heard his name and turned around, seeing that Rouge was looking at him. He walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," He said, smiling at the beautiful day.

"Hi," Rouge answered, smiling at him.

"What's up?" Tails asked, knowing that Rouge normally doesn't talk to him all that much.

"Oh, nothing really," Rouge said and looked over at Tails, who was giving her an _'O really?' _look. Rouge sighed and said, "Well, you see, there is this problem I'm having."

"Which is?" Tails said, becoming rather annoyed with the pause Rouge displayed after her words.

"Well, um, you see…" Rouge started, her cheeks becoming a frilly shade of red, "I… Kind of like Knuckles, and, since you know him oh so well, would you mind… Giving me some pointers to win him over?"

Tails was stunned by the information he had just received. He took it all to head and shrugged, knowing that this day would come. He laughed and asked, "What kind of pointers?"

"Like, what does he like?" Rouge answered, looking tails in the eye with a serious face.

"Well, he likes boxing, which he was going to join this year. He also likes football, as he was on the varsity team last year. He is an okay guy," Tails said, "You just have to earn his trust."

Rouge paused and seemed to be thinking about what Tails said. After a long moment, she said; "Thanks, Tails!"

"No problem, Rouge!"

"So, do you like anyone, Tails?" Rouge asked, making Tails blush. Tails paused, looked her in the eye, and sheepishly said;

"No…"

Rouge smiled her evil grin at Tails, knowing that he, in fact, was lying. She looked Tails back in the eyes.

"Tails, I know you are lying. You're a really bad liar," Rouge said, laughing a bit, "So, who is it?"

Tails looked away, and thought if telling Rouge was a good idea. He always thought of Rouge as an expert in romance, so,

"Amy," Tails said under his breath, acknowledging that Amy was just near him, getting a Cola from the ice-box.

"Say what?" Rouge asked, not quite hearing what he said.

"Amy." Tails firmly stated, seeing that Amy finally changed locations.

"oh," Rouge cooed, "I knew it!"

"You did?" Tails exclaimed, mesmerized that she knew.

"I knew you liked her!"

"Oh," Tails said, ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry, hun," Rouge started, "I can help hook you two up if you want."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Tails asked, happy that he would have help.

"You bet!" Rouge answered, smiling at the young kit next to her.

"Thanks, Rouge!" Tails exclaimed as he went to get a cola himself.

After a while, it was time for everybody to go home. Tails took the train, and in what seemed like minutes, he was at his humble adobe. Tails checked the time, which read 9:30. He yawned and took off his shirt, climbing into bed.

_What a day,_ Tails thought as he drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.

-. . .- With Amy -. . .-

Amy sat in her room, watching a romance movie that was giving. Her phone rang and she put her TV on mute.

"Hello?" Amy asked as she put the cellular unit to her ear.

"Hi Ames, it's me, Sonic," The person on the other line answered.

"Oh, hey Sonikku!" Amy happily answered, sounding like an overly-obsessive fan girl.

"Hi Ames. I'm calling because I was wondering…" Sonic started, and paused as he was saying it.

"Wondering what?" Amy asked, unaware of what the male hedgehog's intentions were.

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked, just audible enough so Amy could hear.

"Sonic, you are not joking, are you?" Amy asked, shocked of what he just asked.

"No, not in one way!" Sonic answered enthusiastically.

"Than," Amy started, "I will!"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-…-..-..-..-..-..- Gets annoying, huh? -..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, there you have it! Chapter two of 'The Shame Game Reamped.' Chapter 3 should be up soon. And thank you to all my reviewers before. Keep that shit up!


	3. Bullies and Shadow

Well, I am updating. I'm sorry for not doing it earlier, but I had a little spell of Writers Block on me, and I had no happiness in continuing my fic. This is the first time writing in 3 weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it will be long.

Miles "Tails" Prower, and all related characters, are © of Sega/Sonic Team.

This story is © of me, no double posting this somewhere else.

Read on, my readers.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_Briiiinnng_ went the school bell as the day commenced, signaling students in the hall and courtyard to get to their designated classrooms. Tails took the bell to notice and he started toward his classroom. The first day of any school is always a hustle, so Station Square Public High school was no dissimilar. Tails pushed through the crowd, and got to an empty hall.

Sighing, Tails let his backpack fall to the ground. After efficiently opening the bag, he took out his timetable. _Drama – Room 133._ He put his bag back on his back, after securely closing it, first. He turned to leave, but a voice caught his attention,

"Hey, freak!"

Tails stopped and turned his head, looking at the one who said that. There were not one, but three characters standing there. A hedgehog, a female fox, and a bear. The one in the middle, the hedgehog, took a step closer to Tails, resulting in Tails stepping back.

"The name's Scourge," Said the green hedgehog. He wore a black leather jacket, and a pair of red sun shades. On the shoulders of the jacket was a pair of red and yellow flames. He also had crystal blue eyes. On his chest, he had two scars, which were arranged in the same way as the Roman numeral, II. Scourge extended a hand for Tails to shake, which he, hesitantly, took and shook it lightly, "And you are?"

"My name is Tails," Said Tails, "I need to get to class, so…"

Tails turned around, keen on running off at that moment, but after he turned around, the female fox jumped in front of him.

"Wait, we still need to talk to you," Said the dark orange fox, stressing the word _'Talk'_. She wore a yellow and white jumpsuit, and a bad-ass looking orange skull pin on the side of her head. She had dark blue eyes, as well. After her words, she put her hand on Tails' collar and lifted him, cornering him onto a wall.

"Now, calm down, Fiona," Said the bear, raising a hand into the air, "We don't want to hurt the freshmen."

"Shut up, Bark!" said Fiona, glaring at the polar bear. Bark snarled and looked away, obviously annoyed.

"Look kid," Started Scourge, putting a hand on Fiona's, causing her to let Tails down, "This is our hallway. We usually beat whoever enters the premises up, but, since you are a freshmen and don't know any better…"

"What are we going to do with him, Scourge?" Asked Bark.

"Look, I really ought to go!" Tails said, getting everybody's attention.

"Do you have any money?" asked Scourge, cracking his knuckles a bit.

"N-no," Tails answered, looking to his left.

"You're lying." Fiona declared, "Empty your pockets!"

Tails dug into his pockets. After a minute of shuffling around, he pulled his hands out, nothing in them.

"See?" Tails said, "Now, I got to go!"

Everyone shrugged and let Tails down, but right when Tails was about to run off;

"Wait just a second!"

Tails turned around and Fiona started strutting toward Tails. She put her hand in his pocket, causing him to blush, but when she pulled it out, she had a five dollar bill in her hand.

"You lying little prick!" Exclaimed Scourge.

"I-I'm sorry," Tails said, looking to the ground.

Scourge groaned and let his face into his hands. He looked up at Tails, and said, "Go."

"What?" Fiona asked, "You are not even going to kick his ass for lying to us?"

Scourge looked at Fiona, than back at Tails, "Just, lie again and we will not let you go so easily, got it?"

But it was too late. Tails was already down the hall, and nearing his class.

-. . .-

Tails groaned as he walked into the cafeteria with Sonic right beside him. Sonic took notice of his mumble, and he stepped in front of his friend.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, giving his friend a small smile.

"Bullies." Tails bluntly stated.

"What about 'em?" Sonic asked again, putting a hand on Tails' shoulder, making his stop.

"They took my lunch money earlier today," Tails answered, causing Sonic to stop and put a hand to his chin, in deep thought. After a couple of moments, he said;

"Don't sweat it!"

This confused Tails, as he thought Sonic would have made up a 'let's get those bullies back quick' scheme.

"I'll buy you some lunch!"

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said, "I'll pay you back soon."

Sonic stopped.

"No way. Keep the money. It's not like I need it," Sonic said, handing Tails a five dollar bill. After Tails purchased his lunch, he sat beside Sonic and started eating.

"Tails, Amy wants to meet us all at the bleachers, you in?" Sonic said as he made a 'swish' by throwing his crumpled up plastic hold into the garbage can which was ten feet away.

Tails finished the last bite of his chicken burger, took a sip of his cola, and said, "I'm in."

After Tails cleaned his mess and put it swiftly in the garbage bin, he and Sonic strolled to the bleachers. Along the way, they saw Knuckles, who was happy to walk with them. During the walk, they talked about many random things. Mostly of when they were younger, and of girls. When they asked Tails who he liked, he politely answered with a 'nobody' than a smile.

When they arrived at the bleachers, Amy, Rouge and Mina were there, along with a Sky blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes, a white coat, and jeans on. Her name was Sky, which Sonic met during the summer.

"Hey ladies," Knuckles said as he sat by Rouge, "What's up?"

The girls giggled, and Knuckles gave them a 'what's-so-funny look'. He than felt something cold on his lower backside, and when he got up, there was a banana peel on his backside. He laughed and took it off, placing it in the garbage bin beside the bleachers.

As Sonic sat beside Amy, he kissed her on the cheek. Tails took this to notice, and he slanted his eyebrows a bit. He looked away, and noticed a black figure leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Who's that?" Tails asked nobody in particular, but the group followed his gaze, and saw the figure who was leaning against the tree.

"That's Shadow," Amy answered, causing everyone to look at her, "He is in my family studies class. He's not really the talkative type, but he is sure as hell hot."

All the girls giggled, and the guys just rolled there eyes.

"Well, I would like to meet this 'Shadow' guy," Said Sonic as he got up, and started toward the tree.

"I dare you to ask him if he cuts himself!" Said Knuckles. Everyone laughed.

-. . .-

"Hey," Sonic said, tapping the black and red hedgehog on his shoulder. Shadow opened an eye, and looked at Sonic.

"Hello," Shadow answered in a voice that was barely over audible.

"My name is Sonic," Sonic started, "And I am a hero. I've saved the world many times, and I,"

"Yes, yes. I already know. Sonic the Hedgehog, world hero," Shadow said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled, and than, "What would such a popular hero want with me?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us?" Sonic answered, pointing toward the bleachers.

There it was again. Shadow laughed.

"Sure," Shadow said, "I will come. But, I promise you, I am unlike any one of your friends."

-. . .-

Sonic and Shadow returned to the group, and Sonic returned to his place beside Amy. Shadow sat a bit further that the rest of the group.

"So, Shadow…" Sky started, trying to break the awkward silence between the whole group.

"Yes?" Shadow asked, smiling at Sky.

"Why do you distance yourself from everybody? It's not going to get you any friends," Sky asked, looking Shadow in the eyes.

Shadow knew this was coming. There was always that question. Always. He sighed, and without another moment to lose, he said, "I have powers."

Everyone gasped. They all were looking at him, with a surprised look on there faces.

"What kind of powers?" Knuckles asked, oblivious as everyone else.

"Watch this," Shadow said as he walked off the bleachers and in front of the group. He pulled out a green chaos emerald.

"A- a chaos emerald?" Sonic said, gasping.

"Yes, a chaos emerald," Shadow answered, "now, shut up so I can perform."

He held the emerald to his chest, and green energy circulated around him. After a few minutes of the energy circulation, he said, "Chaos Control!"

And, after a white flash, he disappeared.

Everyone stood, awe-struck. Than there was another white flash, and Shadow re-appeared.

"So?" Shadow asked.

"That was really nice!" Mina said, smiling at Shadow. Shadow blushed.

"Yeah!" Rouge said, "Great going, Shadow!"

"So, you don't think I am a freak?" Shadow asked.

"No way." Tails finished.

Shadow smiled, a feeling of acceptance rushing over him. He finally understood what the 'Needs of Friends' were, because he finally felt it.

-. . .-

The day went by fast, and before anyone knew it, school ended. Tails returned home with Knuckles for a while, but at 9 o'clock, Knuckles left, as it was a school night. Tails watched his television for a while longer, but nothing was on that he liked, so he switched it off.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. He sighed as he re-called the event of Sonic kissing Amy. Than he smiled.

Sonic rejected Amy many times before. He knew that, sooner or later, they would brake up.

And that will be when he will ask Amy himself.

Tails kept his thoughts close as he closed his eyes. After a few short moments, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Done with that chapter. As I promised, long. Anyway, with Tails' last thoughts in this chapter, you can see the rebellion brewing. Anyway, R&R.


	4. Betrayal

One of my re-written chapters. This is a rip from my old version of the shame game, but I will definitely make it better and easier to understand. Please read.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The sun was rising and the day was coming to a start. Tails opened his eyes from his very peaceful slumber and let out a rather enthusiastic yawn.

He finally realized that today was the second day at high school. He let out a tired groan as he got himself out of bed and walked himself to the bathroom.

After turning on the shower, he stripped off his boxers and hopped in. He sighed as the warm fluid rushed over his body, enjoying the feeling.

After his shower, he dried himself off and went into his room to change. Before he could though, he caught sight of a picture with Amy in it beside his bed.

He quickly put on a pair of boxers and sat on his bed, the picture in his hands. _One day, Amy. Just you wait._

He put on his jeans and a pink polo, than went to the bathroom to comb his bangs. He could never manage to comb them down, so he just combed them to the side.

He looked at the clock, which now read 8:05. He smiled at his time for getting ready, and went on to go make breakfast.

He simply made a cereal and sat himself at his table. He thought about just_ how_ he was going to win Amy's heart over Sonic.

Than he shook his head, feeling a bit guilty. _Why would I think that way about Sonic?_ He thought.

Tails heard the bus honk the horn, so he grabbed his bag and ran out of the house. When he got outside though, the bus was already taking off.

"Damnit!" He yelled as he kicked a rock beside his foot.

-. . .-

Tails finally made it to school after taking a rather disgusting trip on the train. He sat beside a particularly large man, and he kept letting out gas from the _wrong_ side.

When he got into the school, the announcements were still playing, so all that Tails could do is stand and listen.

"…And today will be the dance to welcome the grade nines! Everyone is invited!" Tails heard.

Dance, huh? Tails got an idea. Maybe he could win Amy's heart at the dance.

After the announcements, Tails left for his class.

-. . .-

_This is SO boring!_ Amy thought as she sat in her chair, slouching.

She was in Math class, which meant that there was only one more class until lunch, than after lunch was the dance.

_I am finally going to be able to dance with MY Sonic!_ Amy squealed at this thought, earning some unwanted stares to be directed at her.

"Sorry," She said at the people, sending them back to their work.

After that class was lunch, so she decided to head over to the cafeteria to eat. On the way there though, she heard some noises. She followed the noises and came upon a hallway; with Tails being beaten up by three figures.

"Get off of me, you fag!" Tails yelled as he punched the green figure in the stomach. Tails was already on the floor, but he put up a fight – which turned Amy on a little.

The green one got up after a minute of clutching his stomach and stomped Tails on the arm. Tails let out a husky sigh as he held his arm close; it hurting more and more each second.

"Hey, get off of him!" Amy yelled as she ran into the scene. Tails turned his head and saw her. He motioned her to get out, but it was too late. She had already jumped on Fiona, the orange figure, and took her down. Fiona got up and held Amy off of the ground by the collar.

"Scourge, what do you recon we do with her?" Fiona asked, still holding Amy up by the collar.

"Well, she _is_ pretty hot. Nice size, nice ass, I would _like _to do _something_ with her, but this is not the time. Let her go; I'll do her later." Scourge, the green figure said and Fiona let Amy down.

The second she let Amy down, Amy ran up to Scourge and bit him on the arm.

"Boss!" The yellow figure, Bark the Polar bear, yelled as he ran up to Scourge.

"That little _bitch_!" Scourge said as he got up and kicked Amy, who was still on the floor square on the head. Amy was knocked out.

"You son of _bitch_!" Yelled Tails as he leaped on top of Scourge. All that Tails knew afterwards was that he was on top of Scourge, fisting him in the face with all he had.

Than something happened. He got swiftly punched to the side by Bark, and he was lying on the floor with not three; but four people kicking his ass.

Before he got knocked out; all he heard was;

"Hey, kids! What the hell is going on here?"

-. . .-

Tails awoke in the school nurse's room. The room was quiet and empty; so he turned to his side to fall back asleep.

"Hey"

Tails jolted up, feeling a sore pain throughout his body. When he turned his head, he saw Amy in the other bed across from him, looking his way.

"Hey, Amy," Tails said. He looked at her; a bruise on her head and s few cuts on her skin made him feel guilty, "You know, you really didn't have to help me."

"I know that, but I wanted to," She said.

"What happened to Scourge and them?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

"They got expelled," Amy started, "The principles asked me what happened and I told them that you were getting beat up and I tried to help you fight them off."

"That's really sweet," Tails commented.

"Thanks," Amy answered, than; "Why do you have anything to do with Scourge and his gang so early in _ninth_ grade?"

Tails had to ponder on this question as he did not quite know the answer. All he could come up was; "I guess they hate Sonic; and me being Sonic's _brother_ doesn't quite help now, does it?"

"I guess it does not," Amy suggested.

"Yeah," Tails said, the awkward silence getting to them.

"You know, that was really brave of you, sticking up to me," Amy said, looking Tails in the eyes.

"Ah, it was nothing," Tails finished.

"Well, I mean, I for one would be really scared if I had to do that," She said.

"Come on Amy," Tails started, getting her attention, "Eggman is scarier than those three."

Amy laughed at his last comment, obviously amused. Tails loved her laugh. In their talk, he found himself beside her bed. He gazed into her eyes for a little while longer before she broke the distance and kissed him on the lips.

Tails could not believe what was happening; all of his dreams were suddenly coming true. But, just as it started, it finished.

"I'm sorry, Tails," Amy sheepishly said.

"Don't worry, Ames." Tails began, "You are a great kisser."

Amy laughed again and pecked his lips.

-. . .-

Amy and Tails walked out of the school. They were able to leave early because of the fight.

Tails took Amy's hand and she happily took it. They walked through the park.

Tails felt something in the pit of his stomach. He pleaded for it to stop, but it would not listen. His stomach let out a loud growl and Amy let out a big laugh.

"Forgot lunch, huh?" She asked.

Tails laughed and purchases four chilidogs. He gave Amy two of them and they ate in silence.

After they ate, Tails decided to walk Amy home. When they got to her house, she turned around and hugged Tails.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," He said again. Amy turned to leave, but Tails took her hand.

"Amy, wait," he started, "There is something I have needed to tell you."

"Sure," She said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I," He began, "Uh, I kind of like you,"

"Aw, I like you too, Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

"No, I mean as in more then a friend," He finished.

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Amy, will you go with me to the dance?" He asked.

"I'd be honored." She finished before kissing his lips again.

"Bye," He said, a smile crawling onto his face.

"Bye," She said before walking into the house and closing the door.

Tails started to walk to the train to take it home. He than remembered that he owed Sonic five dollars from the day before.

_Sonic!_

He had totally forgotten that Amy was with Sonic! He did not want her to break up with him and hurt him as well. He was royally screwed.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, next chapter should be up this weekend, maybe into next week. Please read and review. Oh, and consider this your late Christmas, Hanukah, Eid or any other celebration I missed present.


	5. Un Required Friendship

Holy cow. 2 updates in one week. Amazing. You people better consider yourself lucky. Oh, and don't thank me, thank The Cursed Cleric for this update. They gave me the inspiration I needed to start this story again.

I hope this attracts my old viewers.

Disclaimers? Page one, please.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Tails' POV._

I awoke the next morning very restless. This was because of two reasons; one was because I had eaten a bad chili dog the night before, and another was because I couldn't stop thinking of kissing Amy – and the consequences.

I snapped myself out of this train of thought. Today _was_ the dance, so why worry, right? It's not like Sonic would _like_ or even _consider_ beating me up over one silly dance, would he?

That question struck me. _Would he?_

I had to, yet again, snap myself out of my thoughts. I went into my washroom and locked the door, turning on a nice, _hot _shower.

When I stepped in, I couldn't bare but to jump a bit because of the heat. After a while though, I got accustomed to the temperature and enjoyed my shower.

I stood inside there for at least an hour; it was pretty early in the morning, so I had time to burn. And when I say burn, I mean it. This shower was _hot._

When I leaped out, I looked at myself in the mirror. The conditioner I had put in my fur made it very smooth and silky. Knuckles always told me that woman fell for guys that looked properly groomed.

I went into my wardrobe to find an appropriate get out for this day. Something nice, but casual. Something sexy, but not slutty. Wait, what the hell? Why am I thinking like this? When did I start to care about what others thought about me?

My mind shot me the answer after that thought.

Amy.

I loved her. I knew I did. Never had I not loved her since the day I met her eyes. But, one thing always stopped me from getting her.

Sonic. That cocky son of a gun always got in the way. She loved him all her life. So much that she had never thought about how other people may have thought about her.

Than another word popped into my mind. _Rebellion._ I had to stop thinking like this. Sonic was like a brother to me, and I intended to keep it like that.

After I finished getting dressed, I went down the stairs and made myself a cereal for breakfast. When I finished, I brushed my teeth in the washroom and left, forgetting my book bag and not even caring.

I had other plans for the next hour before school started.

-. . .-

After taking a train to Station Square, I took a right on Palmtree road. I looked on the numbers of the houses. Finally, I reached #78. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment or so, Shadow appeared at the door.

Shadow was the player of the school. No questions asked. If _anybody_ knew a sure-fire way of getting a girl, it was him.

"Tails?" Shadow asked, rubbing his eyes, "What do you need?"

"Shadow, I need your help," I answered, my tone rising to one of helplessness.

"With what?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I like this girl," I said, "And I need your help in getting her!"

Shadow smiled and let me through. I sat on his couch and he went up the stairs. When he came down, he was fully clothed. He also had a bag on his arm.

"No need to explain," He began, "The bat girl told me."

I blushed. Knowing Rouge, she must have told everyone, right?

Shadow through me the bag. It landed with a _thud_ beside me on the couch. I looked in and saw, what appeared to be sweet looking clothes. In my size?

Shadow told me to go into the washroom and put them on, which I complied to. When I came out, I had a pair of denim jeans on, a white undershirt, and over the undershirt was a green canvas jacket. Opened up, mind you.

I even had a set of dog tags on! That completed my outfit. I actually kept my old shoes, though.

"Great, you look," Shadow started, mustering the words in his mouth, "I am not gay, but you look, to an extent, sexy."

I laughed. "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow sat me on the couch and took out hair gel and a comb. He motioned me to stay still, which I did.

When he was done, I looked in the mirror. I had my bangs combed to the side, some of them going over my eyes. Sort of like the 'emo' style, but not quite as aggressive.

"And for a final touch, I am going to spray some of this cologne on you," Shadow said, spreading body spray all over me, "Ladies like the scent."

Shadow than sent me to leave. Awkward, but the next time I get money, I am _so_ buying myself a wardrobe like these clothes.

-. . .-

It was the last class before I went into the dance. Jeez, this was boring as hell. My teacher was lecturing us on the physics of _Cell Reproduction. _

When the bell finally rang, we all ran into the gymnasium, which is where the dance was. I went into the back of the gym, which is where Knuckles and I decided we were going to meet.

I saw him hanging out with Rouge. He motioned me over, and I stood beside him.

"Wow," Rouge started as I came their way, "Look at _you!_"

"Thanks, Rouge," I said with a giggle.

"No worries, Tails."

We stood there chatting for most of the dance. Rouge and I actually did a dance, not that I minded.

I said my farewells and went to find Amy. I could not find her inside of the gym, so I left to look for her.

-. . .-

"Hey, kid," Said a voice from behind me, "You looking for your _girlfriend_?"

I turned around to see one other than Scourge, Fiona, Bark, and this green bird with a red bandana standing right behind me.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is Bean," Bark started, "And he helpted us beat your ass up yesterday."

"_Helped_, Bark," Fiona said.

"Listen, I gotta go," I said, "We'll deal with this later."

I turned to leave but Bean and Fiona were infront of me in a flash.

"Where are you going, babe cakes?" Fiona asked.

I stood my ground, getting ready to knee her in the nose at any moment.

"Chill, fox kid," Said Scourge from behind me, "We don't want to fight."

That struck me. Don't want to fight? What the hell?

"But," I started, looking at the four of them, "Didn't you beat me up yesterday?"

"Yesterday you were a geek, kid," Said Bark.

"Yeah, and today you are a total hottie, babe," Said Fiona. That made me smile.

"A hottie, huh?" I asked.

"Sure," Scourge said, "Now, lets change the subject."

"Okay," The other three said in unison.

"Kid, join us. It will be to your benefit."

"Listen man," I started, "I really got to go."

I turned to leave and, surprisingly, they did not try and stop me.

"Think about it, Kid!"

-. . .-

I turned a corner to see Sonic and Amy making out at the end of the hallway. I ducked behind a garbage can, intent on spying on them.

"Sonic, don't. Not here." Amy said.

"Amy, I promise I will not hurt you!" Sonic answered, his voice getting a little bit aggressive.

"No Sonic! Sto-aahh!" Amy yelled. I looked at them and Sonic had a hand over her mouth and the other was zipping her dress down. I couldn't take it. I jumped out from behind the garbage.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Leave her the hell alone!"

Sonic turned around and lost focus, dropping Amy. He looked at me, and then, "Fuck off, Tails."

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" I screamed.

"What the fuck do you care?" Sonic answered. Sonic's cocky attitude was getting to me. annoying me to the point that I would kick his blue behind.

I ran up to him and let a punch fly at his lower stomach. Sonic didn't even flinch at this though, as he smacked me over the head. Hard.

I got him in the leg and he fell, letting out a yelp. I went over to Amy really quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

I took her hand and ran with her to the end of the hall. When we reached the door we ran out. I headed to her house.

When we got to her house, I locked the door behind us and closed the blinds. After securing the area, Amy sat on the couch and looked at me.

"Tails, I am sorry that you had to see that," She began.

"No Amy. I am sorry he has to do things like that to you!" I said. She looked at me again, a giggle coming from her mouth.

"Tails, you look so cute like that!" She exclaimed.

Than her eyes started to tear. She hugged me around the waist and cried her eyes out onto my chest. I caressed her back.

"It's so ironic," She said, her face still buried in my chest, "How you think you love somebody, but when you get them, they are nothing that you expected."

I kept hugging her, and after a while, she stopped crying. I looked into her bloodshot eyes and saw just how beautiful she was, even with her situation at the moment.

"Amy, I love you." I whispered.

I than realized what I had just done. Afraid, I looked away, expecting a slap or a fit of laughter. But none came. I looked back at her and she launched herself on top of me, kissing me deeply.

"Tails, I love you, too."

-. . .-

After it got dark, I got up to head home. Amy grabbed my hand.

"Tails, do not go. Please stay here, to protect me?"

I smiled and walked to the stairs. She followed and we headed to her room. She changed into a sleeping gown while I just stripped to my boxers. After we were tucked in, Amy wrapped her arms around me.

"Good night, Tails." She said.

"Good night, Amy," I started. "I love you."

But it was too late. Amy had already fallen asleep. I crossed my arms behind my head and let out a happy sigh.

Thank goodness it was Friday.

I closed my eyes, getting very tired.

But I did not notice a small smile sitting on Amy's face.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Holy cow. Sudden inspiration. Nice. Anyway, I will take 3 reviews for an update, alright?

R&R!


	6. Fight

Hello again. It looks like I am not getting many reviews, which is kind of pissing me off. Well, I am updating, none the less. My few fans left of this story are still here, so I still have a reason left to write.

Disclaimers are on p.1.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"Tails?"

I was awaken by the call of my name at 3:00 in the morning. I yawned and turned to my side.

"Yeah, Amy?" I asked.

"I can't sleep," Amy whispered, shifting on her side of the bed a little. I sighed and laid her on top of me, holding her around the waist.

"Amy, there is absolutely nothing to be scared of," I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

After a while, I heard soft snores coming from Amy, signaling that she was asleep. I smiled and closed my heavy eyes, going to sleep in a matter of minutes.

-. . .-

I slowly started to open my eyes after the nights slumber. Amy was off of my chest and I could smell breakfast cooking. _Jeez, Amy,_ I thought, _you really don't have to._

So I walked downstairs to find Amy all over the kitchen cooking. I came up behind her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning," She said, "What's up?"

-. . .-

On Monday morning, we walked to school together. I held her hand, and once we hit campus, we got glares. Why? Sonic was one of the most popular guys in school, that's why.

We got to the door, and we went inside. Inside were Knuckles and Shadow, along with everyone else, except for Sonic.

"Hey," Knuckles said.

"Hi," I replied.

"We heard about what happened," stated Mina.

"Yeah, pretty bad." Shadow said.

_Uh oh,_ I thought, _this shouldn't be good. They're tight with Sonic._

"So," I gulped, "What's going to happen?"

"Bud," Started Knuckles, "Sonic was wrong. We'll be with you all the way."

He put a hand on my shoulder and Amy and I smiled.

"Look, do not go to class. Sonic will be there, and he want's to start something with you." Said Rouge.

"Oh?" I questioned, "More of a reason to go than."

I started to walk off toward my class, but somebody grabbed my wrist. I turned around and Amy was holding on to my wrist with tear stained eyes.

"Tails, please don't go…"

"Amy," I started, "If I do not do _something_, he won't leave us alone."

"Tails," I turned my head, and Shadow was walking up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and spoke again, "Whatever you decide to do, we'll be with you the whole way, got it? No blue pin-cushion is going to mess with you and get away with it. We gotta find out what Sonic was _thinking_."

I smiled. "Got it."

I kissed Amy on the lips and turned to leave. "Amy, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen, got it?"

That I left for class. I was sort of afraid, 'cause I kept on getting glares from people as I walked by.

I turned to walk through the 'Forbidden Hallway' and saw Scourge and the gang walking up to me.

"Hey," Fiona said.

"Hi," I said back.

"We heard what happened on Friday with Sonic and you. Pretty brave of you," Scourge said.

"Yeah," I replied, "Sonic wants to start some shit with me now."

"Oh?" Fiona said, "Need any help?"

"No, it's fine," I said, "I already got help."

"Oh," Said Bean, "Well, if you need anything, just ask, alright?"

"Sure." I said, smiling.

-. . .-

I got into class and received a number of glares, as well as a few thankful looks. Mina and Sky were in this class along with Shadow and Rouge. I sat down near them, and Sonic came walking into the class.

This class was Drama, so it was an all grade group.

"There he is," Rouge stated.

"Yeah," Shadow said, glaring a hole through Sonic.

"You okay, Tails?" Asked Mina.

"Yeah." I said, "A- Okay"

I waited for the bell to ring very impatiently. After this class was lunch, and I really wanted to see what was going to happen.

Yet, I couldn't believe what Sonic did on Friday. Was that really him, or was he drunk or something? I really had to find out.

Finally the bell rang, and we all spilled out of class and into the cafeteria. After eating a brief lunch, we were heading outside until;

"Hey!"

We all turned around and saw Sonic with his group of Jocks and Punks. I started to back away a little, but Knuckles told me not to look scared. I looked up at Knuckles and remembered what he said to me.

"_We'll stick with you no matter what."_

So I started to walk up to Sonic. I noticed that there was already a group forming around us. I gulped a bit when I reached Sonic and pulled back with all of what I had, and pushed him. He stumbled back a little and fell over his friend. There was an eruption from the crowd of "Ooooooh's".

"Tails, be careful!" Yelled Knuckles. I turned my head to see Sonic's jock friend run up to me, his hand curled into a fist. I ducked and stuck out a leg, causing him to trip and fall onto a table, his face splashing into a bowl of hot fries and gravy.

People started to snicker, and I felt good about myself, until I was hit _hard_ on the back of my head. I fell in agony, clutching my head. I turned to see Sonic standing over me, about to trample me.

But than, I saw a black and red blur run up to him and knock him to the floor. I turned to see Shadow on top of Sonic, punching him with all he had in the face.

The crowd erupted with cheering, and Knuckles stepped in. He started to fight one of the punks by the name of Big the Cat. Bit was a rather large feline, his fur was black and purple. Back in the day, he used to be a loser, and a really stupid person. But now, he is pretty popular, and he is a punk.

I fought Sonic with Shadow, and the rest of the group fought everyone else.

-. . .-

The day ended. We had a lot of cuts and bruises all over us. We left a lot of our blood on the floor, but we also left Sonic and his gang on the floor as well. I was pretty sad that Sonic turned out that way. I started to cry a little, but Amy kissed me on the cheek and Shadow and Knuckles patted me on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Asked Skye.

"It's just that," I began, "Sonic has been with me for ever. He was like a brother to me, but he turned out like this…"

Shadow ran up in front of me and kneeled down, getting to my height. I looked at him.

"Than _let_ him turn like this," He said, "You do not need him if he is turning out like an asshole, and you definitely do not need him if he did that to Amy."

I smiled for the first time that day. Was Shadow trying to use… Empathy?

"Who need's him?" Asked Knuckles, "You got your friends right here."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

There. 3 reviews for a new update, got it? Scroll down for a preview for the next chapter.

-. . .-

"_Who's that guy?" Asked Mina, pointing over to a silver hedgehog standing on a table and chugging down a huge bottle of Dr.Pepper, people yelling "Chug! Chug! CHUG!"_

_He noticed this and came over to the table, smiling over at her._

"_Hi, my name is Silver the Hedgehog," He said, flashing a smile._


	7. Silver

Hey. New update. And, what's this? I got 3 reviews last chapter? Nice!

Disclaimers? Page 1.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The next day, my head was hurting a lot. Sonic must have hit me a bit too hard on the back of my head in the fight. Ouch.

My body also hurt like a bitch. I couldn't turn my head without hearing a crack, and I also couldn't do anything without a big amount of pain. I had cuts and bruises everywhere.

But, surprisingly, I felt good about it. Why? Because Sonic got what he deserved. He had left me out on too many missions while I was a kid, and he bullied me. He made fun of everyone, and me being his ex sidekick, I usually got it worst.

Plus, he was intent on hurting Amy. What the hell? What did _she_ do to him to make him rage like that? That is not like him at all.

I also sort of missed the old Sonic. You know, cocky, funny, and, most importantly, somebody you can count on.

I walked up the steps to the house I had been to so many times in the past week. I knocked on the door, waiting for her to come out and embrace me in a hug. She opened the door, stepping aside to let me in.

"Hi Ames," I said.

"Hey, Tails!" Amy said, her voice squeaking a bit. I laughed as she engulfed me into a huge hug, the kind that your mom would give you if you departed for fifteen years, and came back for a visit.

I looked her in the eyes and she laid a peck on my lips. "Be right back," She said.

I went and sat down on her couch as I waited. I flipped the television on and scrolled through the channels. I checked the weather. Mild weather with a chance of light showers. The perfect autumn day.

"Tails, let's go!" I turned around to see Amy with her bag and shoes on, waiting at the door. I went and grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it and let it droop around my arm and neck.

"Yeah."

-. . .-

We arrived at the school, hand in hand. We got a lot of smiles and some glares. I smiled at those people glaring at me. How _pathetic_ of the people who were glaring.

We got to the usual meeting place, the bleachers. Today was a half-day, so we didn't have classes for a while.

"Hey Tails," said Knuckles as Amy and I walked up to the bleachers, "What's up?"

"Not much, just waiting to see what Sonic is going to do today," I said, earning a couple of surprised looks from the others, "About yesterday, I mean."

"Oh," Said Mina, getting off of the bleacher and coming toward me. She took a hold of my wrist, getting a blush out of me. But than, she turned my arm to my wrist-side, and there was a large cut across it. "Tails, where did you get this cut?"

"Uh," _Uh?!_ My mind screamed,_ Think of something!_ "The fight."

Everybody gave me a look that practically screamed; _'Yeah Right.'_

"Alright. I did it. It was an accident, involving my newest invention."

"What was your invention? A switch-blade?"

I glared at Rouge, who had just said that.

"No, it was not. It is an invention that helps my plane fly smoother. I just need to use plutonium and hydrogenitic acids and mix them together, earning a flash of speed. Than, I have to breed cilutanium cells and,"

"Tails?" I stopped talking and looked over at Amy, "English, please?"

I laughed at her re-mark. I forgot that I was advanced in the mind. _Oops._

"Just making my plane faster." I said.

I sat beside Amy and she laid a hand on mine. I looked at her and felt my cheeks get warm. She closed the distance between us and we kissed.

"Huh?"

I looked at Shadow, who had just let out the sound. He sat with Skye right beside him. They made a good couple, and I would bet that one day, they would go out.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"When did you two start dating?" He asked.

"Dating?" I repeated, feeling slightly dumb-founded.

"Since yesterday, Shadow," Amy said. I looked at her and she nodded. I placed another kiss on her lips.

Life rocked.

-. . .-

"Shadow, I swear to god," Knuckles said, "We _have_ to join football together this year!"

"Honestly, Knuckles, I do not think it is such a great idea."

We were walking to the cafeteria after third period. I was pretty hungry, since I had to run to Amy's house this morning, skipping breakfast. Not that I minded, though.

We got into the cafeteria, and we saw a group of people surrounding a table. We decided to follow them, so we joined the group as well.

On top of the table stood Scourge and Bark, looking as if to fight each other. People were chanting _Fight! Fight! Fight! _And, that's what it looked as if Scourge and Bark were about to do. I turned around, but just as I did this, I was called by Scourge.

"Yo, Tails!"

I cringed but turned around, a fake smile on my face, "Hey, Scourge."

"Come up here, Tails!"

I climbed to the top of the table after questioning myself for about a minute. Amy and the rest of my friends were watching me, worried and questioning look on their faces.

"Dude, you gotta help me fight Bark! He's too big to fight on my own!"

I looked at Scourge and noticed his breath smelt horrid. I looked at his eyes, and they were bloodshot.

"Scourge, what were you doing?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Dude, were you doing weed, man?" Asked Bark, who was also high.

"Yeah, man! About four grams!" Said Scourge, holding up seven two fingers.

I started to slip away, re-joining my group of friends, and we went to another table.

After sitting down and grabbing out lunches, we started talking. Shadow still fought Knuckles' idea of joining football, but, I started liking the idea more and more.

"Who's that guy?" Asked Mina, pointing over to a silver hedgehog standing on a table and chugging down a huge bottle of Dr.Pepper while people yelled "Chug! Chug! CHUG!"

He noticed this and came over to the table, smiling over at her.

"Hi, my name is Silver the Hedgehog," He said, flashing a smile.

"Mina," She said, sticking out a hand. He took hers and placed a kiss on it.

"Hey, man," Said Shadow, "Where you from?"

"New Jersey," Said Silver, "My parents and I just came out here. Beautiful place, you got here."

"Yeah," Said Mina. Her face was fixated on his eyes. Did she have a crush?

-. . .- _Normal POV_ -. . .-

"Mina, you _have_ to date him!" Said Skye. Mina and Skye were best friends. Skye was staying over at Mina's for the night. Mina's parents were on a business trip, so they weren't due back for another three days. Being late at night, Mina and Skye were already tucked into their bed and sleeping bag, and they were about to fall asleep.

"Who?" Asked Mina.

"Silver, of course!" Skye exclaimed, "He's _so_ hot!"

"Skye," Mina began, "Silver looks pretty popular. Are you sure I should?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"Okay, than when?"

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow, try and make your move, alright?"

Mina pondered about this. She didn't know that if dating Silver was a great idea, so she felt weary.

I mean, who wouldn't? She only just met him that day.

"Let me get closer to him," Said mina, flipping off the switch on her bed-side lamp, "Maybe once I know him." And with that, the two friends fell asleep.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

There. Done the chapter. You guys ready for chapter 8? Than review.

Read below for a preview to the next chapter;

-. . .-

"_You sure that joining the Football Team is a good idea?" Asked Shadow._

"_One-hundred percent, bud," Said Knuckles, giving shadow a pat on the shoulder, "Besides, you can use your powers in this, and no one knows about your powers, so, why not?"_

_Shadow pondered about this for a moment, and than, "I'll do it."_


	8. Appologies

Hey. Back with another update. I got almost no reviews last chapter, but, hey, that was updated last night.

Hope you guys like this chapter.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Early November. When the heat dies down, and is replaced with cool, brisk air. I love this season. It's not too hot, but not too cold.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I used to have many friends, but I got under the influence of drugs, and royally screwed up my life.

Tails was my buddy, my friend. Why did I have to go with those _assholes_ and start drinking and blazing? Why?

Because I was stupid. I didn't want to do any of this with my friends. I did not want to screw my life over. All I wanted to do was have a little fun.

I got onto campus, some cheerleaders smiling at me, and some guys smiling and giving me a 'High Five'.

I also saw my old group, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and all of them staring at me. _Glaring _at me.

I let out a long sigh. I would never be friends with them again. They would never accept me.

-. . .- _Tails' POV_ -. . .-

"Tails," Said Knuckles, giving me a stare, "Who are you staring at?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Knuckles, "Oh, I had just seen Sonic pass by, that's all."

"Oh," Said Knuckles. I looked at Amy, who was right beside me and gave her a kiss on her lips, "I got to go do something. I'll talk to you later."

With that I ran off, following the "Blue Blur."

-. . .-

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic turned around and looked at me. He was alone, and he was in the parking lot in the back of the school.

"Tails, look," He started.

"I'm sorry." I said. He gave me a look of shock, but he didn't come up to me and push me or anything. He came up to me and threw his arms around me.

"Tails, I am the one who is sorry!" He exclaimed, hugging me tighter by the second. I was the one in shock right now. But, I put my arms around him as well.

"Sonic, don't be sorry. I should have backed down!"

"No, Tails," He started, mustering some words in his mouth, "I should have not started doing drugs and what not. This whole feud is my fault."

I broke away from Sonic's grip, "Drugs?"

Sonic looked away, obviously ashamed of himself.

"Sonic, don't do that any more, okay? I forgive you."

Sonic looked up at me, a genuine smile on him face. He wrapped me in a hug and let out a sigh.

"I am not going to anymore. I have things to live for, as I see now."

-. . .-

We walked back to the group, Sonic right behind me. They all glared at Sonic, and Knuckles and Shadow got up; probably to go and start something with Sonic. I told them not to.

After a while, Sonic told everyone about his influence with drugs, and that he had no control of himself.

"So, what drugs did you do, man?" Asked Shadow.

"Weed." Sonic replied, his head casting downward.

"Sonic, don't do it anymore, alright? We really forgive you, and we don't want you getting hurt anymore." Said Skye.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Sonic, why did you hate us? I mean, why did you want to fight with us?" I asked, feeling as if needing to say something.

"Well, the people I was blazing with said that you guys said shit. I got mad, and since I was stoned, I didn't know right from wrong." Sonic started, "I'm sorry, guys."

We all forgave him, and Amy came up to me and kissed me on the lips, saying that talking with Sonic was a good idea.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Asked Sonic, looking at Amy and I.

"Oh, uh, Tails and I got together." Amy said.

"Oh," Sonic started, smiling at me, "Good man."

"Well, I guess we should be getting to class," Said Mina, breaking the conversation, "That hottie, Silver, is in my next class."

-. . .- _SILVER'S POV_ -. . .-

Man, class is _boring._ I wish I'd never started this stupid school like my mom said. The only reason I have to come to school is that I can get popular somewhere else other than the other school I went to.

Oh, god. She just got up off of her seat and started walking to me. Her beautiful purple hair, and yellow fur, and her deep brown eyes. Mina is beautiful.

_What?!_

I snapped myself out of those thoughts. What the hell was I thinking?

"Hi."

I jumped a bit and looked at Mina, who sat on a chair so close to me, that our legs were touching. I felt myself blush as I looked up to her face.

"Hi."

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not much. You know, math is always boring," I said.

"Oh. Yeah, I agree," She said.

"Listen," I started. _Come on, Silver! It's now or never!_

"Yeah?" Mina asked.

"Will you… Go out with me sometime?" I asked.

"That would be great." She said. She smiled and blushed.

And we talked the rest of class away.

-. . .-

"Shadow, come on!" Knuckles said, tapping the black and red hedgehog's shoulder uncontrollably, "Join football with me!" 

Shadow let out a sigh, knowing that he had to give in sometime; "Alright, I'll do it!"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, Sonic apologized, and Silver and Mina's relationship seem to have gotten better, right?

Read on for a sneak preview of Chapter 9.

-. . .-

"_What the fuck?!" Shadow exclaimed, pushing the darker bat off of the sky blue hedgehog, "Get the hell off of her!"_

The bat laughed and punched Shadow in the ribcage, a satisfying 'Crack' coming from the impact.

_Shadow breathed in very deeply, his vision going blurry. Than, with the last of his strength, he punched the bat straight into his nose, another 'Crack' coming from it._

_Before Shadow closed his eyes, he could hear the ambulance rushing toward him._


	9. Skipping

Holy crap, guys. 5 reviews? Nothing I had ever expected.

I didn't know my story was _that_ popular among the people on if you want disclaimers, go to page 1.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The next few weeks breezed by. Sonic had gotten used to being himself, and he got his addiction to weed killed. The past week had been fine, except for _one _little problem.

New guy.

Now, this new guy's name was James the Bat. He was a dark green color with a black muzzle. He usually wore a ripped up vest and black striped shoes, much like Sonic's.

The problem with him? Well, let me just put it this way;

He talks the talk, but will not walk the walk. Like, last week, he told Shadow that he was going to, and I quote, "Kick his Ass."

He also had a thing for Skye, so he usually got on Shadow's bad side really quickly. Shadow had never bluntly _said_ that he liked Skye, but the way he acted with her gave it away. He blushed when she talked to him, he is different, _nicer_ when around her, and he is usually caught stealing glimpses at her.

So, here I am, caught in the middle of everything. Amy had been spending a lot of time with Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles are getting more intimate, and I had never even helped her get to him, like I had mentioned that one time at the beach. Oh, and Silver and Mina are starting to get serious.

So, I am usually left alone after school. Amy and Sonic always run off, but, that's what friends are supposed to do, right?

-. . .-

I walked through the halls alone in the morning. Heading off to class, I had gotten many smiles and 'High Fives'. People started to respect the fact that Sonic and I had fought, but we went back to being friends straight afterwards.

I still miss the feeling of having Amy right beside me though.

She had been spending a whole lot of time with Sonic lately, as you already know. The usual guy would assume that she's cheating on him, and get very angry, very quickly. But, I for one know that Amy is too good for that. Too good for cheating.

Anyway, she loves me, right?

Snapping myself out of those thoughts, I turned into the hallway to my class. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a _long_ day.

After class, I went into the cafeteria, feeling a little bit hungry. As I got there, I saw Shadow, Silver, Skye and Mina sitting at one of the tables. They waved me over, and I gladly took a seat.

"Hi Tails," Said Silver.

"Hi Silver, What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," Silver answered, smiling and putting an arm around Mina, who was right beside him. She giggles and put an arm around his waist.

"Tails," Shadow began, looking at me, "Where's Amy?"

"Probably with Sonic," I said, letting out a sigh, "She's been spending a whole lot of time with him lately. Kind of bothers me."

"Oh, well," Skye started, getting everyone's attention on her, "Sonic and Amy never _officially_ broke up. She just ran from him. Neither one of them said 'It's over' now, did they?"

That statement struck me. No, they did _not_officially brake up, and no one said 'It's over.'

I sighed and Shadow asked; "Would you like to skip school with us?"

I looked up at Shadow and considered the consequences. If I skipped school, I could get in trouble, but, it would be my first time, so it can't hurt, right?

"Sure" I said.

-. . .-

As we left the school, Shadow was talking about how him and Knuckles were going to be joining football and asked Silver and I if we wanted to join. I had considered the idea once or twice, but, it seems kind of farfetched. I'm skinny and don't have many muscles, so how am I supposed to get accepted into the team?

We walked down the path and up to the bleachers. Autumn was the best season of the year by far. Not blazingly hot, but not super cold. Perfect.

We all took a seat on the bleachers, Silver beside Mina and Shadow, Skye and I on the top bleacher. We all talked about some things, like when we re met Shadow on these bleachers.

"I would have never guessed that the freedom fighters came to this school," Shadow said, shaking his head a bit, "It's un believable."

"Yeah," I started, "Un believable."

-. . .-

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. When Silver, Mina and Skye had to go home to get ready for the football tryouts later on in the day, Shadow and I just chilled around. At one point, we chucked rocks at a Buzz-Bomber nest, getting the swarm after us. We screamed and ran, hopping fences and suck to get away. Sadly, Shadow got bombed, so he had an ash-black mark on his ass.

When the bell rang, we waited outside of the school for everybody else. When Knuckles and Rouge came outside, we started to slowly walk. That is – until I was tackled to the ground.

"Hi, Tails!"

I looked to see who tackled me, and Amt was on top of me, hugging her with all of her might. I laughed and hugged back, kissing her on the lips.

"Hi, babe."

Sonic came out of the school, and we all headed for the bleachers to watch the football tryouts. On the field, we saw Silver standing there, and when we arrived, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow ran for him.

"Tails, why don't you go over there and try out?" Asked Mina, who had came back with Silver and Skye, "You seem to have grown, why don't you do something about it?"

I looked at Amy, her giving me a hug, "Go on, Tails. Go tryout."

So I started walking to the middle of the field, Sonic and Silver cheering me on. When I reached them, they all dog piled me, laughing all the way. (Please excuse me; I am not much of a football fan.)

After the tryouts, we all walked our separate ways. This is all that Friday was about; Staying up late and having fun. Shadow and Skye walked together, so we all knew that they were getting closer.

-. . .-_ Narration_ -. . .-

"Skye, I need to tell you something," Shadow said, letting a shade of blush get past his muzzle.

"Yeah?" Skye asked, placing her hand in his.

"Well, I," Shadow started. They entered a little diner, and Shadow started to feel nauseas. "Uh, I'll be right back!" He said as he ran to the washroom.

When he was done in the washroom, he walked out. Not seeing Skye sitting in the table that he left her, he ran outside to see James the Bat and his friend. His friend holding Skye's wrists behind her back, and James making out with Skye, her screaming into his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Shadow exclaimed, pushing the darker bat off of the sky blue hedgehog, "Get the hell off of her!"

The bat laughed and punched Shadow in the ribcage, a satisfying 'Crack' coming from the impact.

Shadow breathed in very deeply, his vision going blurry. Than, with the last of his strength, he punched the bat straight into his nose, another 'Crack' coming from it.

Before Shadow closed his eyes, he could hear the ambulance rushing toward him.

-. . .-

"_Shadow?"_

"_Shadow?"_

"_Hey, Shadow?"_

Shadow opened his eyes, quickly closing them afterwards because of the light. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that he was lying in a totally white room, on a bed, lots of machines around him. He was in a hospital.

When he turned his head, Skye was sitting in the chair beside him, holding his hand.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Shadow said.

"You feeling better?" Asked Skye.

"Sure," He said.

"Shadow," Skye started, a blush escaping her cheeks, "Why did you help me?"

Shadow knew that he had to admit it to her, because it was either now, or never. He let out a sigh and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Skye, the reason I helped you is because," Shadow started, "It's because I love you."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

There, chapter 9. There is going to be no preview this week, so I hope you guys are willing to guess what's up next. ;)

Just kidding.

-. . .-

"_So, James did this to you, Shadow?" Sonic asked, inspecting Shadow's ribcage._

"_Yeah," Shadow said._

"_Well, I guess it is about time James gets a fucking taste of his own medicine!" Sonic said, his cocky voice louder than everyone else's, "Who's with me?"_


	10. Party

Hey guys. Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews. You guys have been keeping my spirit on this story up. Also, sorry for the late update this time. I have been having a strong spell of Insomnia on me, and it has been effecting my thinking process and patience.

Special thanks to;

The Cursed Cleric,

Swekyde,

Goodie2shoes,

Ratchet McCloud,

Ssq12stow (Old friend),

Shade the Raven,

And, every other person who has reviewed since this story started. (Ssq12stow was reviewing my original Shame Game when it was up.)

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock.

Now, on with the chapter!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

The next day was Saturday, and, only a mere two words could describe Saturday night; fucking awesome.

That's right, Sonic was hosting a high school party at his own house. His parents, Chuck and Amelia were out for the week, on some business trip. So, Sonic wanted to throw a party. Why, you ask? No one knows, probably because Shadow, Silver, Sonic and I were accepted into the football team!

That's right, we were accepted. Along with Scourge, this coyote named Antoine, Big the Cat, and a few other people I do not know.

I was so proud of myself. I never thought that in a million years I would be accepted into the football varsity team.

I walked out the door to my house, aware that my ride was here. Outside, Knuckles awaited sitting in his Mustang Gt. It was such a nice car. When I turn sixteen, I am going to buy one just like it.

I hopped into the front seat, since the roof was down.

"Yo Tails, what's up?" He asked. I gave him a 'high five'.

"Not much, Knuckles," I said, looking in the back of the car. In the back sat Rouge and Mina. Mina lived up here in the Mystic Ruins, and Silver didn't have a car.

When we got to the house, we could already see that it was packed. But, than again, high school parties are supposed to be like this, right?

"This is going to be the biggest party ever," Said Mina, who was getting all excited. She ran ahead, and Rouge went after her. Knuckles and I laughed, and we followed suit.

When we got inside, we could already see that the place was getting out of hand. Music blasting, people drinking, and Sonic, the host of the party, was standing on top of his pool table with a lampshade on his head, gulping down a 40oz bottle of vodka.

I laughed with Knuckles and went over to Shadow and Skye, who were sitting at a couch on one side of the living room, which had been totally trashed.

"Hey Shadow," Knuckles yelled, trying to get his voice louder than the music, "What's up?"

Shadow looked up and acknowledged Knuckles' presence, so he got up and motioned Knuckles and I to follow him along with Skye.

We went to the back yard, where almost nobody was. Amy and Silver were in the back chatting, but almost nobody else was there.

"Knuckles," Shadow said, getting Knuckles' attention, "You know James, right?"

"Sure," Knuckles said.

"Well, yesterday he was trying to make out with Skye, and I jumped in. He punched me in the ribcage, breaking three of them, but than I punched him in the side of the nose, breaking it," He said.

"Oh?" Knuckles asked, "What happened?"

"I had to go to the hospital," Shadow said, "I healed fast because of my powers though."

"That's a good thing," I said.

"Yeah," Skye added.

"I think James is in for a little fight, no?" Shadow asked.

"Sure" Knuckles said.

I went over to Amy and Silver, who were sitting on a ledge beside the pool. I sat down next to Amy and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Amy said back, kissing my lips.

"Sup?" Amy asked, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Nothing." I finished.

Amy and I just sat there most of the evening. At one moment, I took a beer from Silver, putting it up to my lips and letting it into my mouth.

The night ran on; people having fun, drinking, and being normal teens. When the party ended, (Being broke up by police saying that there were too many complaints from the neighborhood,) we all left the premises.

Knuckles drove me home, and I left his car, waving him goodbye.

"Later, Tails," He said, "See you Monday morning."

"See ya Knuckles," I said.

-. . .-

"So, let me get this straight," Sonic said while inspecting Shadow's chest, "James did this?"

"No, Tails did," Shadow said, sarcastically, "Of course James did it! Who else hates me? No one!"

Sonic laughed a bit at Shadow's last comment, earning a death-glare for himself.

"Alright," Sonic said, "I think it's time we let James taste some of his own fucking medicine!"

Shadow sighed and left the house with Skye, wanting to get home. Skye rode shotgun while Shadow drove.

The night was peaceful. Neither of them drank, and they were on a clear road. No drivers.

"So," Shadow said, "Did you mean what you said the other day? I mean, when I was in the hospital?"

"Shadow, that wasn't the other day. That was yesterday!" Skye said between laughs. Shadow slammed the brakes and looked at Skye, giving of a _sexy_ growl.

"Okay, I'm going to get you!"

He crawled on top of Skye, earning honest laughs from her.

Than he started to kiss her neck, and she moaned ever so slightly. After moaning, she started to take off his shirt.

"Wait," Shadow said.

He got up and looked out of the front of the car, seeing where they were. They were on top of a big hill, over looking Station Square. This hill was deserted, so nobody ever came here.

Smiling, Shadow crawled back on top of Skye and she continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Skye, I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you," Shadow whispered, "And we just got together yesterday. Are you sure we're not taking this too fast?"

Skye looked Shadow in the eyes, smiling at his cuteness. "Shadow, I love you more than I love anybody else on this world. Doing what we're doing now signalizes commitment ship. And I know I'm committed to you."

"Skye, I love you more than anybody as well. I," Shadow started, mustering up the words in his mouth, "If we were to have sex right now, would you ever leave me? I love you too much to risk that."

"Never. I'd never leave you." Skye said. Than, she kissed Shadow on his lips.

One thing was for sure; Their night was filled with pleasure and commitment ship.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, I'm done this chapter. I am so sorry for the late update.

By the way, the word "Insomnia" is a sickness that disables your sleeping abilities for a time. Which is what I have now.

Again, I am sorry for the late update, and I hope you people liked it. Review some, okay?

And, yes, Shadow and Skye _did_ have sex. I didn't put a lemon because I am no good at that kind of stuff. Nevertheless, if you think I should change the rating to M now, please state so in a review or an email. Thank you.

Now, for the chapter preview.

-. . .-

"_Tails, hand me that ornament?" Amy asked._

_Christmas time. The most wonderful time of the year. Except when I am with Amy. It is all hectic and chaotic, but I wouldn't want it any other way._

_What's a better gift than to spend Christmas time with your love? _

"_Marry Christmas, Amy," I said as I held a mistletoe over our heads. She placed a light peck on my lips._

"_Marry Christmas."_


	11. Snow Angel

Hey guys. A new update within a week! Woah!

Well, thanks a lot for the reviews I got last chapter. Means a lot to me. My insomnia is starting to get better, so I will probably start updating on a regular basis again.

Read below to see the chapter.

(Note that in this chapter, it is cold, since it is mid-December. I am not going to tell you what the characters are wearing, so I will let you be imaginative.)

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Days turned to weeks, and before anyone could realize, school was out for the winter holidays. Knuckles and Rouge were really starting to hit it off, Silver and Mina spent a lot of time together, and Shadow stopped his playing ways and got serious with Skye. James was still there, but he did not bother us much anymore. I guess he was scared of Shadow or something.

Amy and I spent almost all of our time together (minus sleeping and the couple of hours getting ready to see each other.) And, today was three days until Christmas eve. Amy had invited me to stay at her place for the two weeks, but I rejected the offer. Still, she fought me until I said _"Yes."_

Since today was so close to Christmas and Amy hadn't set her house up yet, she dragged me along to the mall to buy ornaments and such.

"Tails, what about this one?" Amy asked me, holding up a crystal star for the top of the tree.

The star was lovely. It was simply light blue, and it was translucent. I thought it was a great idea, since Amy's house was just simple and not very fancy.

"I think it is gorgeous, Amy," I said, flashing one of my grins.

Amy smiled and kissed my cheek. I knew I blushed, but I just kept on smiling.

After purchasing the star, we headed for the food court because it was around lunch time. When we got there, we went inside a buffet called "Greenpark."

We grabbed a booth near the window and waited for the waitress to come and take our order.

"Tails, I love this time of year," Amy said, looking out the window and at the busy streets of Station Square, "It's like magic. And plus, this time of year makes everybody feel happy."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But, this Christmas is going to be the best one of my life."

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"Because I get to spend it with you." I answered. Amy smiled and I knew I was blushing. But she came to my side of the little table and sat beside me. We looked in each other's eyes before we closed the gap between us and kissed.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?"

We jumped and turned around to see the waitress who said that.

"Rouge?" Amy asked.

I started to quietly laugh when I saw Rouge in the waitress' outfit. Rouge the Bat working?

Amy was right. This is a magical time of year.

"Yeah, it's me." Rouge said, "What are _you_ laughing at, Tails?"

I looked at rouge in a goofy way, only to see that she was glaring at me.

"Uh," I said, "Nothing."

"Right," Rouge said, "Anyway, what would you guys like?"

I thought for a moment about what I had in mind. The menu had a couple of tasty choices on it, but I went with;

"A burger and a chaos cola, please?" I asked, "Oh, and I _would_ like fries with that."

I laughed at what I just said, but Rouge didn't seem to find it so appealing.

"And you, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"A burger and cola please," She said, "And hold the fries."

Rouge smiled at her and walked away. After she was out of sight, Amy playfully elbowed me in the side, causing me to laugh.

"You are _so_ mean," Amy said between laughs.

I laughed louder than I had before.

We started talking again, waiting for Rouge to come back with our orders.

"So, Tails," Amy started, getting my attention, "What do you want to do after the mall?"

"I dunno," I said, "Whatever you want to do would be fine."

"Well, I don't know what to do," Amy said, letting out a giggle, "That's why I had asked you."

I laughed again. Amy was the most beautiful girl I had ever met, and she had an exquisite personality to go along with it. An Angel, I guess.

"Here's your orders," Rouge said as she came back with two trays in her hand.

"Sit with us, Rouge," Amy said.

Rouge grabbed the seat across from us while we ate.

"So," I said, breaking the silence between us, "Why did you get a job here, Rouge?"

Rouge eyed me in a scary manner, so I changed my words, "I mean, why did you get a job? It's not like you've ever had a job before."

"Oh, I got a job here because my dad canceled my credit card," Rouge said, "And I need money for Christmas, you know?"

"Oh," Amy said.

"Speaking of witch," Rouge said, "Remind me to take your name off of my Christmas present wish, Tails."

"What?" I said, dropping the burger I had in my hand back on to the tray, "Why?"

Amy started to laugh as Rouge began to answer.

"Because you made fun of me before," Rouge said.

I slouched back in my seat and wore a frown on my face.

"Come on, Tails," Rouge said, "I'm joking."

I still slouched though. Than Amy gave me a lick on the lips and I immediately sat up with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Got'cha," Amy said through giggles.

Rouge, Amy and I spoke until we were done our lunches, so we paid Rouge plus a tip and got out of the restaurant.

We held hands and linked fingers as we walked through the mall, looking for the ornaments on the tree Amy and I were going to go and chop down.

"Tails, how about these?" Amy said as she held up a red ball-like ornament. I smiled and kissed her.

"Those would be perfect." I said.

-. . .-

After we were done in the mall, we went to the sub-urban part of Station Square to find the place where you chop your own tree. When we found it, we entered the place.

We walked up to the owner of the place, who was a purple weasel with a brown cowboy hat.

"Hi," He said, "The name's Nic. How may I help you?"

"We would like to cut down a tree, Sir," Amy said to him, letting a smile crawl onto her face.

The older weasel smiled, "Right this way, you two." Nic said as he lead us into the yard with all of the trees.

After finding the appropriate tree, we paid for it and left. They guaranteed the tree to arrive at Amy's house at 7:30, so we had a long time. We started walking to her house.

"Tails, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Amy said as we walked down the sidewalk, "I am going to get you a better present that you can get me!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, feeling competitive.

"Yeah!" Amy said as she started jogging in front of me. I ducked down and picked up some snow. After rolling it into a nice sized ball, I threw it at Amy, it hitting her straight in the back.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. When she turned around, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"You didn't." She said.

"You want to bet?" I said. She laughed and ran up to me, tackling me into the snow. She was on top of me, kissing me on the lips with all of her might. Some older people walked by and gave us a look, but I didn't care. When we finished kissing, Amy and I got up and I grabbed the bag, hoping than nothing broke.

When I looked inside, everything was intact, so I felt happy.

"Amy?" I asked as I saw her still on the ground, making a snow angel.

"You know Tails," Amy said, "Whenever you make a snow angel, you can never make a perfect one."

"And, why's that?" I asked.

"Because," Amy started, "When you get out, there is _always_ that hand print you make."

"You know what, Amy?" I said after she was finished with her snow angel, but hadn't stood up yet, "Come here."

I took her hands and lifted her off the ground. When I put her down, she turned around to see the snow angel. But, there was no hand print in it.

"The perfect angel," Amy said. I looked at her.

"No, Amy," I said, getting her attention back on me, "You're the perfect angel."

I started to walk ahead of her with the bag in my hand. She ran up from behind me and took my hand. We walked together to her house in happy silence.

-. . .-

"Tails, hand me that ornament?" Amy said as she pointed out a nut-cracker ornament for the tree. I picked it up and handed it to her. After she put it on, I climbed the ladder beside the tree and put on the star.

"It's beautiful," Amy said. I looked at her and said;

"Yeah, it is."

She smiled and sat on her couch, flipping on the television. I came and sat beside her.

"Amy, I love you." I said, looking at her.

"I love you too, Tails," Amy said and kissed me.

After watching some more television, Amy yawned and laid her head on my lap. I switched the TV off and turned the side-light beside me off. I kissed Amy on the cheek before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

There's the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it. There was a lot of fluff, I know. I also hope you guys didn't find it sappy.

Anyway, review! Read below for the next chapter's preview.

-. . .-

"_Shadow, I have been feeling sick lately," Skye said._

"_So, go to the doctor," Shadow answered._

"_I did," Skye finished._

"_And?" Shadow asked._

"_I," Skye started, afraid of the consequences if she were to tell him, "I'm pregnant."_


	12. Greatest Gift

Thanks for the reviews. All I have to say is keep it up, and you'll be getting more and more updates. So far, I've slept well for three nights in a row. Let's hope that it keeps up!

Anyway, the preview for this chapter must have gotten you all off-the-edge-of-your-chair, hm? If so, read below. I hope you enjoy it!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"_Shadow?"_

"_Shadow?"_

"_Shadow!"_

My eyes shot open for what seemed like the fifth time that night. I groaned and turned my head and looked at Skye, who was lying down near me. I groaned again and put my pillow over my head. _Why did I have to let her sleep over?_ I thought.

"Jeez, Skye," I said irritated, "Do you _always_ have to wake me up like that?"

Skye giggled and laid her head on my side, making shivers run up my spine. I was as comfortable with Skye as I was with anybody else, but I felt something more for her. Something…Sexual?

No, sexual was not the word I was looking for. Sure, I saw her in a sexy way, but that's not all I wanted with her. I wanted to spend my whole life with her, and to die with her.

Is that what love is?

"Yes, this is how I have to wake you up, sleepy-head," Skye said as she poked me in the nose.

"Ah," I said, pushing her off of me, "Leave me be!"

"Come on, Shadow! There's two days until Christmas, and we still haven't gotten anybody presents yet!" Skye said, "We _have_ to go today!"

I looked at the time, which made me roll my eyes; "At eight-thirty in the morning?"

"Yes at eight-thirty in the morning!" Skye said, laughing, "Now, let's go, Shadow!"

"Christmas sucks!" I said as I rolled over and closed my eyes again.

Than I felt something hit me. I turned around, and Skye was sitting on top of me, smacking me with her pillow. That irritated me a lot.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I yelled as I pushed her off the bed and grabbed my pillow. Afterward, I jumped off of the bed and started hitting her with the pillow, and she fought back. We laughed and had a pillow war for a while.

Than when she got up, I pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. I started kissing her neck, and she started moaning. But, as quick as it started, it finished.

"Shadow," Skye said as she pushed me off of her, "I need to take a shower."

Giggling, she got up and strutted, rather _sexually_ to the bathroom, giving me this look.

"Fine," I said, "But don't expect me to come in there, you and your sexual wants."

Of course, I was being sarcastic on the last thing I said, since _I_ was truly the one with the sexual needs.

I didn't usually take a shower, I usually just washed my hair with water and put on deodorant. So, I did not go into the shower with her, just waited her return in the bedroom.

-. . .-

After about fifteen minutes, she came out of the bathroom with a towel on. When she walked into the room, she told me to go, as she needed to get dressed. I walked out, but just as she was going to close the door, I ripped her towel down and took a good look at her.

"Nice physic," I said.

"You pervert!" Skye yelled, picking up a glass vase and chucking it at me, "Get out!"

I laughed and ran all the way down the stairs, never looking back once.

Once Skye was finished changing, she came downstairs where I was. She tackled me on top of the couch and started hungrily kissing my lips.

"I love you, Shadow," She said to me.

"I love you, too." I said back.

"Come on, let's go!" She said and took my hand, "We don't got a long time!"

"Ah, Skye?" I said, "The mall opens at ten, right?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. _Jeez,_ I thought,_ No more coffee for you before bed._

"It's ten to nine." I said, very matter-of-factly.

"So? We'll go to the park or something," Skye said. I sighed and got up, knowing that I was beaten.

After putting my shoes on, I followed Skye out of the house and onto the street.

-. . .-

"Skye, why do you have to make such a thing over Christmas?" I asked. Skye and I were currently walking through the park, hand in hand, "I mean, I, for one, have not ever had a Christmas."

"Shadow, Christmas is about spending time with family," Skye said, "And,"

"Skye, I've never had a family," I started, causing Skye to stop in her tracks and just stare at me, "My parents were taken away when I was really young. Nobody wanted me either. I had to cope with myself all of my life."

"Shadow, you got us," Skye said.

"Yeah, but you're not _family_," I said.

Skye stopped talking and looked as if she were thinking. "Skye?"

"Shadow, I have to tell you something." She sternly stated.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

"Well," Skye said as she grabbed a seat on the nearest bench to us, "You know how I have been throwing up a lot lately?"

"Yeah, did you go to the doctor about it?"

"Yeah," Skye told me. This got me suspicious.

"And?"

"Shadow, I'm," Skye said and than took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

With that, she ran off toward her apartment.

I sat there in shock. My eyes widened and I started to shake a little. I was only in 12th grade, isn't this a little young? I Looked beside me and seen that Skye had run off, and knowing Skye, she was probably already home and balling her eyes out.

-. . .-

I knocked on her door for the fifth time that minute. After a wait that seemed like forever, the door opened, reveling Skye. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her fur was matted.

"Hi," I said.

Skye stepped aside and let me in her home. I took a seat on her couch and she sat next to me.

"Skye, look,"

"Shadow, should I get an abortion?" Skye asked, her voice quivering a lot.

"Skye, please don't." I said, "When we were first going to have sex, we talked about commitment ship, right?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Skye, commitment ship means sticking together, through better or worse," I said, "I really want you to have this kid."

Skye than broke down and started crying on my chest. I caressed her back and she seemed to calm down. Than I whispered in her ear, "Besides, having you and I raise a kid would be the best gift I could ask for."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Well, there's your chapter. I know it is short, but cope, alright?

Next chapter is a day with Silver and Mina. Don't worry, there are still 2 chapters to go until the Christmas one.


	13. Arguement

Hey guys. Sorry for the small wait, I have been a lot busier lately. Rave parties, sleeping, which my insomnia is totally gone, and hanging out with my girlfriend. This upcoming week, I am off from school, so you could very well expect at least another update this week. If not, two.

This chapter is not only going to be long and fun to read, it's also going to introduce one of the other problems in the story.

Now, because of this week, I will reward you with an important update to kick off the start of a new semester. Hey, half of this year in high school is over. Time flies.

Now, scroll down to read the new chapter!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"Jeez, Silver," Mina laughed, "Sushi is _not_ made up of cow!"

"What is it than?"

"Raw fish and sea-weed." Mina answered.

Silver and Mina had decided to go on a date to welcome the winter holidays. They were in no mood for pizza and fries, so they decided to go to a Chinese, Korean, and Japanese restaurant.

Silver started to feel sick to his stomach, as he though that sushi was cow meat and rice. Mina laughed as she saw Silver's face go green.

"Uh," Silver began, "I'll be right back."

He got up and ran to the washroom, leaving Mina behind to laugh at his vagueness.

"Hey."

She turned around and saw a guy looking at her. He was a purple chameleon with a yellow spike on his forehead. He had pink eyes and wore a black hoodie and skinny blue jeans. On his feet were black and white striped shoes.

"Hi," Mina said back.

"I've seen you in school before," The chameleon said.

"Yeah," Mina said, "I've seen you in school, too."

The chameleon smiled and stuck out a hand, "My name's Espio."

Mina smiled. "Mina."

"Nice name," Espio stated, "Matches your pretty face."

Mina smiled and let out a blush. She gave Espio another look-over and noticed just how cute he was. He had bangs over his eyes and his eyes were the lightest shade of pink. His hoodie was tight, so it revealed how shaped his chest was. She noticed that his chest was pretty built, but not too much muscle. Just the right amount.

He also had the cutest smile.

Than it hit her! He was in her English class in school. He was always at the back of the room, listening to his iPod.

She smiled. "Your name is cute, too."

Espio smiled and took a seat next to her. "You know," He said.

"What?" Mina answered.

"The next dance is coming up," He said, "And I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Mina said after he trailed off.

"Would you go with me?" Espio said, "I mean, that is _if_ you already do not have somebody. If you say no, I understand, but…"

He was silenced by Mina putting a finger on his lips, "I am already going with somebody, sorry," She sadly stated.

"Oh," Espio said before he stood up.

"Wait!" Mina called after him, "I could give you a dance there, if you'd like."

Espio smiled, "That would be nice."

Mina smiled as she watched Espio walk off. Than she looked down and remembered that she still had ramen and rice in her plate, so she started to slowly eat it.

By than, Silver was already out of the washroom. He had seen most of Espio and Mina's talk, so he became suspicious. He walked back into his seat and watched Mina slurp up the ramen in her plate.

"Who was that?" Silver asked.

Mina swallowed and looked at him.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"The purple lizard you were talking to, Mina," Silver stated.

"Oh," Mina said "That was Espio. He's my friend."

"Oh," Silver said, "What did he want?"

"He asked me to the dance," She said, "And I am seriously thinking of taking him."

"_What?_" Silver exclaimed, "I thought you and I were together!"

"Silver, chill!" Mina yelled, "And, we're not together, I thought you said that this was a _friend_ date. And, why do you care that I want to take Espio to the dance?"

"Well, I," Silver said before he trailed off.

"You see? You don't even know!" Mina said.

"Mina, chill!" Silver exclaimed.

"You know what," Mina started, "I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you once you cool down."

Mina got up and paid her bill, than left. Silver still sat in his seat and watched her go through the window.

Silver sighed and pulled out his Razor phone and dialed Sonic's number. After a few rings, Sonic picked up the phone.

"Yo," He said, "Who is this?"

Silver sighed.

"Yo, get talking! It's your quarter!"

"Sonic, it's me."

"Oh, hey Silver! How are you?"

"Not so great, yourself?"

"Great," Sonic said, "I'm in the mall buying Tails' present."

"In the mall, huh?" Silver asked, "Can you meet me?"

"Sure thing, man. Where are you?"

"In that Chinese restaurant, you know which one I'm talking about?" Silver asked.

"Yup," Sonic said, "I'll see you in a couple of minutes!"

"Thanks, Sonic," Silver said, "See ya than."

With that, Silver closed the phone and waited it out.

-. . .-

"So, let me get this straight," Sonic asked, "You didn't tell her?"

"Nope, but the thing is that I love her, Sonic."

"Silver," Sonic said as he stopped, "You missed your chance with her."

"What?" Silver asked, "How?"

"She asked you why you care if she goes with someone else," Sonic said.

Silver sighed and continued, "How do you know?"

"Because I dated her back in the day," Sonic said, "Back in ninth-grade. And, she hasn't changed one bit."

"Oh," Silver said, "Right."

With that, they continued walking.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

I know, it is rather short. Please bare with me. This chapter was only made to introduce one of the main problems to the story, and next chapter should be much longer.

Anyway, review please.

Next chapter will focus on Knuckles and Rouge Christmas shopping. Look out for it.

Anyway, like I said before, review! I will be updating this week.


	14. Nicole

Hey guys. Sorry for last chapter; it was really short. I didn't want to make you guys wait almost a week for that piece of shit, but I wasn't planning on making it long, just very important to the story.

Anyway, this chapter should help you with your craving, as it may be long. Depends on how I feel as I write it. As I have said countless times, go to the first chapter to hear the disclaimers, although not many of you should care.

Also, I have posted a little sample of my upcoming story, (when I am done this one,) _Fall of a Hero, _so read it if you'd like, but be warned; I will not be posting a new chapter for it until I am done this story.

Anyway, read on.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Christmas time in Station Square is like a miracle after every corner. People rushing around on the sidewalks, hands full with bags, and on the cell phone all at the same time. Yes, it is a miracle – to the storekeepers. They make the most money this time of year, as many people, sometimes forty or fifty per day come around and spend their monthly paycheck.

Although they make their fair-share of money, our heroes couldn't care any less. They are not storekeepers, so why should they?

On this busy day, Sonic the Hedgehog was running all over town to find the appropriate gifts for every one of his friends. He had already bought his best friend, Tails' gift, which was a brand new iPod Video.

Sonic had money to spend, since he had saved the world so many times. And, now that Robotnik was behind bars, he could enjoy life.

He screeched to a halt in front of a store. When he walked into it, he was greeted with a "Welcome to Claire's!"

Sonic smiled at the person who said that. She was a brown lynx with black hair, a purple dress, and black snow boots.

"Hi, I'm Nicole," She said, "You're Sonic, right?"

"Sure am," Sonic said, "Hey, I've seen you at school before, no?"

"Yeah, that's where I recognize you from," Nicole laughed, "That and the news."

"Yup," Sonic said in his rather cocky voice, "I'm always on the gossip. Comes with the territory."

"Yeah," Nicole laughed, "Anyway, what would a big hero like you be doing in Claire's? I mean, this is a woman's jewelry store."

"Just looking for a gift for a friend," Sonic stated, "You know. Christmas."

"Oh yeah," Nicole said, "I've already done all of my shopping. Christmas eve is tomorrow."

"Oh, I know that. But, I can wait until tomorrow to do my shopping, as well," Sonic said, "I'll get it done. I am so fast; the storekeepers will not know what hit them!"

"So, why not do it tomorrow than?" Nicole asked.

"Because," Sonic started, "I am not one to leave things to the last minute."

Nicole gave him a once-over and said; "Right."

"Anyway, what lunch do you have next semester?" Sonic asked.

"Period D, you?"

"Same, as well as with all of my friends," Sonic said, "You seem like a nice person, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"Same here," Nicole said with a giggle and a blush, "But I should be getting back to work. I hope you find what you're looking for!"

"Thanks, Nicole."

With that, Sonic started looking around the store. He was looking for a gift for Amy, so he thought a pinky, girly store was great place for her gift.

He searched the store again but didn't find anything he was looking for. After searching one more time, he went over to the cash, where Nicole stood.

"Yeah, Nicole?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Could I," Sonic began, "Uh… Could you direct me to find something nice to buy for this… girl?"

"Oh, a girl?" Nicole asked, "Well, If you look down that aisle, you will find lots of jewelery."

"Oh," Sonic said, "Thanks."

Sonic went back into the aisle and looked around a bit longer. After about another minute, he found a small silver locket that had "Best Friends Forever?" engraved into it.

Sonic took the locket to the counter and looked Nicole in the eyes.

"Hey, I'd like to purchase this." He said, "How much?"

Nicole laughed and scanned it, "Fifty-Four dollars and Nintey-Nine cents."

Sonic smiled and pulled out his credit card.

When he was finished, he looked at Nicole one more time.

"Hey, Nicole?" Sonic asked, "If it's not too much to ask, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

"Would you like to," Sonic started, "Go on a date with me?"

Nicole smiled and wrote her phone number on a small piece of paper, handing it to Sonic right afterward. "Sure. Call me later and we'll discuss the date, alright?"

"Sure," Said Sonic.

Nicole laughed and pushed him out of the store.

"Go on, Sonic! It's almost noon and tomorrow is Chrismas Eve! Run Sonic, Run!"

Sonic laughed and jogged down the road, looking back at Nicole. "Bye, Nicole!"

"Later, Sonic!"

-. . .-

"Really Rouge, I do not think this is right."

Knuckles and Rouge were in a store. The thing was that this was a lengerie store, and Knuckles had a deep shade of blush the whole time they were there.

"Come on, Knuckles," Rouge started, "Just try it on. For me?"

Rouge was holding up a big laced bra, and she wanted Knuckles to put it on. Knuckles finally sighed and took it from her hands.

"Wait here," Knuckles said, "I'll do it."

Knuckles went into the change room and closed the door. After about five minutes, Rouge heard Knuckles curse loudly. She opened the changeroom to see Knuckles topless, and intanged with the bra.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" Knuckles exclaimed.

She laughed and went over to Knuckles and helped him out. Surprizingly, he had intangled him into it pretty badly, so it was hard for Rouge to help him out. But after a while, he was out and fine.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles asked as him and Rouge walked down the street. She linked fingers with his and said;

"You should have seen your face when I came in the changeroom. It was so great that I got it on tape!" Rouge said as she took a camera out of her pocket.

"Hey, you better not post that aywhere." Knuckles warned.

"Hey, don't worry. Only the whole internet will see it." Rouge joked.

"Oh my god, please don't!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll give you a comprimise. Go on a date with me after christmas break and we'll call it off." Rouge said.

"Is that it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah!" Rouge excitedly yelled, "You in?"

"I'm in."

After that, Knuckles joined hands with Rouge again and they continued down the street.

-. . .-

Later on in the night, Knuckles arrived at his house. He sat on his bed and yawned, pulling off his shirt and pants. He looked at the calender.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

I'm sorry that this, yet again, was pretty short. I meant to make it longer, but you can only give so many details in a chapter without ruining the next, right?

Again, this was not posted when I intended to. I had intended to earlier on in the week, but I had gotten a new computer and had to ascemble it. It is much faster and easier to use now, so yeah.

Plus, I have been hanging out with my girlfriend a lot more often lately. When I told her about her killing my time for wrighting this chapter, she felt bad, so she helped me right it. (I wrote it, but she gave me some ideas.)

Anyway, say thanks to her. Lol.

Next chapter should be up this upcoming week, if not, than on the weekend.

In other words, should be up _soon._

And, just expect next chapter to be focussed on Christmas Eve. See ya all next time!


	15. Christmas

Hi again. Wow, the second update these past six days! I am kind of surprized! Well, right now i am at my girlfriend's house and she's here, giving me some ideas. I honestly had no idea what to do for this chapter, all i was going to do was a dinner and opening gifts. But with her by my side, woah. There's no stopping me.

Well, I would like to give special thanks to those reviewers who have stayed with me since the beginning, because if it weren't for you, i would have not made it this far in the story, and i am planning on going farther. Much farther. But you gotta stick with me.

Anyway, please read on to see the chapter. Now is the (Over Belated) Christmas Special!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Bring!_ I awoke with a jump because of the alarm clock that was ringing in my ear. I groaned and threw my pillow at it, knocking it to the floor. I yawned and laid on my side, keen on getting back to sleep.

"Tails?"

I yawned and opened my eyes. I jumped a little when Amy was smiling at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Get up, sleepy head. Tonight is Christmas Eve.!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me." I said. I stretched and laid back down, "I'd rather spend Christmas Eve sleeping, not partying."

"Come on, you grouch," Amy said, smacking me with her pillow, "Let's go already!"

"Why should we go?" I said, "Where are we going?"

"To go shopping for the food!" Amy happily yelled, "We're having a party here tonight, don't you know?"

"Ah, you never told me anything." I said.

"Tails, we always have parties here on Christmas Eve."

"So? Why can't we just sleep this year?"

"Because it's not tradition." Amy said.

I groaned and pulled the covers over me, having them pulled off right afterward. I sighed and sat up, but than Amy tackled me into the bed. She started kissing me very sweatly and I loved every second of it.

"Tails, please can we go?" She asked as we broke the kiss. "I really need groceries so we can all eat tonight."

"Fine," I said, "You can go and I'll set up some things here. Deal?"

"No deal." Amy declared. "It's either you come or no turkey tonight."

"Amy, come on, you know I love turkey!" I whined.

"Than you must come, or you'll starve."

I sighed and got out of the bed, heading over to the shower. "Woman."

-. . .-

"Amy, what is pylosantium?" I asked. I was reading the ingrediants on a stuffing packet Amy put in the cart. I scratched my head, not knowing any of the neutrition facts on the bag.

"I dunno," Amy said, "Do I look like a scientist?"

"No, do I?" I asked.

Amy laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "Yes, you do."

I smiled as we continued to shop. We got a whole lot of things, including mashed potatoes, a turkey, sweet corn, pumpkin pie, and whipped cream. Yes, tonight was going to be a feast.

After paying for the groceries, we went outside the store and loaded them into Amy's car. Amy was sixteen, eligable for driving.

"I can't wait untill i can drive," I said.

"Me either." Amy said and smiled.

My birthday was on March 14th. After that, I only have one more year to wait.

We arrived at Amy's house within two minutes of driving. I helped her unload the car. When we were done, we brought it up to the kitchen.

-. . .-

"Sonic, are you done yet?" Yelled Amilia the Hedgehog, Sonic's mother, from outside of his room. Sonic sighed and pulled the other sock he had in his hand on.

"Almost, mom!" He yelled in annoyance. He pulled his denim jeans up and zipped the zipper on them, buttoning the pants soon after.

"Be quick, m'boy," Said another voice. This voice was of Chuck the Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle. "You don't want to be late to this party. This is the party of the year!"

"So, just going to a friend's house for dinner is a party? What century are _you_ from?" asked the adolescent hedgehog.

"From your century," Said Amilia, "Now get going!"

Sonic sighed and pulled on his nice jacket, walking out of his room straight afterward.

"Later mom, uncle," Sonic said, looking around, "Where's dad?"

"Julies is downstairs, Sonic," Chuck said, "He's been spending a lot of time with that early-Christmas gift you gave him."

"Well," Sonic stated, "Chao _are_ cute, and dad is not such an open guy, so I figured that getting him a Chao for christmas would be a good idea, no?"

"Yeah, no more chit-chat," Amilia stated, "Get going!"

"Later mom!" Sonic said as he dashed toward the door, shutting it closed right after.

"No running in your nice clothes! You don't want to get them dusty!" Amilia yelled, but realized that she was too late.

-. . .-

Shadow looked at himself in the mirror, taking a third quick look at himself. He smiled and gave a 'hmph' after looking at himself.

"Now for the final touch." He stated. He picked up a breath mint and popped it in his mouth, breathing and sniffing the air, "Minty fresh."

"Touche," Said a voice from behind him. He jumped and turned around, seeing a blue figure.

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked, "This is my house!"

"Shadow, chill," Sonic said, "I came to return your key. You left it at my house the night of that party, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Shadow said, giving Sonic a once-over, "Looks like you...Cleaned up."

"Sure did," Sonic said, glancing at his watch, "Oh crap, I gotta get going! I promised Amy that i'd help set up! Later!"

With that, Sonic ran at top speed out of the house.

"Weirdo," Shadow said absent mindedly, glancing at his watch. When he looked at his watch, he jumped because of the time. He walked toward the door and grabbed his kanvas jacket and keys. With that, he shut the door and locked it.

Shadow jumped into his Mustang GT and turned it on. He had to wait for it to warm up, so he turned the radio on to his favourite rock station.

Shadow bobbed his head a bit and backed his car out of the driveway. With that, he hit the gas and sped off down the roads of Station Square.

Within minutes, Shadow stopped the car infront of a big house. He straitened the tie he was wearing and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and popped another mint in his mouth.

He hesitated before knocking at the door. He had met Skye's parents before, and when he did, it was not a good first impression.

He finally knocked at the door, and waited for a minute. He was about to just walk to his car and call Skye, asking her to come out, but the door swung open. Shadow smiled and turned around.

"Hello again, Shadow," Said Nelson, Skye's father. Shadow stuck a hand out for Nelson to shake, and when he did, he shook it, rather tightly.

"Come on in, Shadow. Skye will not be ready for about ten minutes."

Shadow gulped and stepped inside the house. He took a seat on the couch in the sitting room.

The house was big. Skye's dad owned three componies, and his mom worked for Mac. Skye's parents were big-shots, and Shadow already thought her dad did not like him. Her mom, on the other hand, liked Shadow alot.

"Hi, Shadow!" Said a squeaky, high toned voice. Shadow turned around and saw a little purple hedgehog with blue tips on her quills. She was wearing a pink skirt with a yellow tank top, and she had big, hazel eyes.

"Hi Lilly," Shadow said, giving her a sweet smile, "How've ya been?"

"Great!" Lilly said, looking at how Shadow looked distressed and Nelson leaning over him, "Papa, have you been scaring him_ again?_"

"Erm, No, I" Nelson started.

"Come on, Shadow!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing him by the finger, "Lets go play with my doll house!"

"Okay," Shadow laughed as they walked uo the stair case.

-. . .-

Skye walked to her little sister's room and peeked into it. Shadow was siting on a little chair sipping tea, (Which was really tap water) out of a little cup.

"Mmm, This is really good tea, Lilly," Shadow said.

"Thanks!" Lilly exclaimed blushing, "I made it myself."

"You can probably open up a business when your older, that's how good it is."

Lilly pouted at the word 'business.' Shadow had a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Shadow asked, "You okay?"

"No, everything in this house has to do with bussius!"

"Lilly," Shadow laughed, "It's 'business'"

"Whatever!" Lilly exclaimed.

Shadow sighed. "Maybe instead of a business, you can give it to poor people for free." Shadow said.

Lilly smiled and hugged Shadow around the neck. "I would love that!"

Skye laughed at her six-year old sister hugging her emo boyfriend. She walked into the room and grabbed Shadow's hand.

"We got to go, Lilly," Skye said, earning a few tears from Lilly, "Shadow will be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Lilly said, "Bye Shadow."

"Bye, Lilly," Shadow said and hugged her, "See ya later!"

-. . .-

"You know, that was really sweet of you." Skye said as she sat shotgun in Shadow's mustang.

"What was?" Shadow asked.

"You with Lilly back there," Skye said, "It was really cute. I mean, you are an emo and played tea-party with my six year old sister."

"Hah, it was nothing!" Shadow said, kissing Skye on her fore head and rubbing her stomach, "Anything for my family."

Skye smiled and they travled the rest of the way to Amy's house in confortable silence.

-. . .- _Tails' POV_ -. . .-

I ran around Amy's place like a maniac, sweeping floors, dusting cabnets, and helping Amy with dinner. When Sonic offered to help, we didn't know he meant 'Sit infront of the TV and watch the super bowl game.'

I mentally laughed at Sonic. It has been years of hard work and labour to get Eggman behind bars, and yet, he still hadn't changed. For better or for worse, we're all still family.

"Tails, can you hand me that cranberry sauce?" Amy asked, pointing at a can that was right beside me. I picked it up and opened it using a can opener. Than i handed it to her, "Thanks."

"No problm." I said.

Amy smiled at me and poured the cranberry sauce into a little bowl. You know how cranberry sauce is – it always comes out nasty and chunky. Amy added some water to the bowl and stirred it with a spoon.

The cranberry sauce started to become nice and thick, but not chunky. I grabbed a peice of bread and dipped it in the sauce, placing it in my mouth afterwars. Amy looked at me.

"Is it good?" She asked.

I swallowed the bread. "Mhmm."

Amy smiled and licked my lip, as there was some access sauce stll left on it.

"Touch down!" We both heard Sonic yell from the living room. We looked at eachother and laughed.

After we finished preparing supper, we went into the living room and joined Sonic. The game was over, so Sonic was just flipping channels. Much to our dispair, because he was being loud about it.

"Sonic, if any guests come, open the door for them, alright?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Sonic said. Amy grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. Sonic gave me an 'O, really?' look and i just shrugged.

Amy took me to her room and locked the door. She laid me on her bed and frowned. I gave her a questioning look.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tails, i am sorry if i were a little mean today," Amy said, "This whole Christmas thing is stressing me out."

I smiled and got up, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Ames, don't worry about it. I love you." I said as i kissed her lips gently, "Besides, this is only one day of the year. I think i can deal with it."

"Yeah," Amy giggled. "One day."

I smiled and let her rest her head on my chest. Even though i was two years younger than her, i was still taller than her.

_Ding Dong._

Amy and i broke our moment when we heard the door bell sound. We both went downstairs hand-in-hand and opened the door. I looked back into the living room. Sonic was still on the couch.

"Hi Amy!" Mina said as she hugged Amy and came into the house, "Merry Christmas!"

Amy smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek, "You too!"

I looked behind Mina and saw that nobody was there. I shrugged and closed the door. The storm was getting worse.

I followe Amy and Mina into the living room where Sonic was. I sat on the love seat with Amy as Mina sat down beside Sonic.

"Amy, i think i'm in love," Mina said.

"With Silver?" Amy asked.

"No, Silver's a jerk. With someone else," Mina said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

I was not paying any attention to their girl talk as i watched a game on the television. It was a basketball game between the Lakers and the Nets. It was tied 108-108.

"What do you think, Tails?"

"Huh?" I asked as i looked at Amy and Mina, who were looking at me, "What was that?"

"Since you have no family and live on your own, would you like to live here?" Amy asked.

I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to live with my girlfriend, but i would be too much of a burden, "Sorry Ames, but it's alright. I can manage on my own."

Amy frowned but smiled again soon afterward. "You're still staying with me for the rest of the brake, right?"

"Of course." I said. I was about to kiss Amy again, but the doorbell sounded. She got up and i fell right onto the couch. Why does the door always have to disrupt our moments?

"Nice." Sonic laughed as he looked at me, "Real smooth, little bro."

"Can it, Sonic," I laughed as i went and sat beside him.

Sonic laughed as he ruffled my hair with his hand. I laughed too.

"Guess who's here?" Mina said as she came into the room. Behind her were Rouge, Knuckles, and, of course, Amy.

"Knuckles!" Sonic and I exclaimed in unison, running up to our friend and tacling him to the floor. He laughed as he went down.

"Boys," Amy said.

"Will be boys." Rouge finished for her.

The girls kept having their little girl talk as Knuckles, Sonic and I horsed arouned. We all played on Amy's Xbox 360. After an hour of that, the door rang again.

"I'll get it," I said as i ran down the stairs and into the entrance.

When i opened the door, Shadow, Skye and Silver stepped in. I looked outside and mentally noticed that the snow storm had gotten even _worse._ I shivvered and closed the door.

"Brrr, is it cold out there!" Silver said as he took off his beanie, laying it on the hat rack closest to him, "I'm glad Shadow had the liberty to pick me up, or i would've gotten frost bite for sure!"

Shadow laughed and rubbed Skye's stomach. I smiled at the two. They told everybody about the baby they were expecting the yesterday. Skye's mother and father still hadn't been notified yet, but something told me that Shadow was in no hurry to tell them. Whenever Shadow is around Skye's dad, he shivvers with fear.

"It was no problem," Shadow said as he took his jacket off, "Anything for a friend of ours."

Silver smiled and strolled into the living room, taking a seat right in front of the warm fire place. Sonic and Knuckles joined him while Shadow and I sat with the girls.

"Tails," Amy said, gaining my attention, "The girls and i were desgussing a trip to Florida during the march break. Just all of us, the whole gang."

I thought about that and smiled. Florida _did_ sound nice right at that moment, and when march comes, it will be raining all the time. I thought it would be a good idea.

"I would like the trip, yeah." I said. Amy smiled and hugged me. Apparently, she had been talking to Rouge and the rest of them about the topic without me knowing.

"So it's all set," Rouge said, "Florida on the march break."

"Yeah!" Skye said. The girls continued to giggle.

-. . .-

Dinner at the house was fantastic. Amy was a great cheif, and from what i saw, i was not so bad myself. We ate a beautiful dinner consisting of turkey, sqwash, mashed potatoe,corn, dressing, salad, and much more delicacies. After supper, I helped Amy and Rouge clean up.

After that, we all opened out gifts. I got an iPod, and so many more things. But, i didn't get anything from Amy.

"Well, we must get going," Skye said after she and Shadow looked at the time, which was 3am. They walked to the door and opened it. The wind howled and snow came rushing in. There was at least forty centimetres on the ground. They closed the door. "Well, it looks like we're certainly not going anywhere tonight."

Amy had a few extra blankets around the house and handed them to the others. They took them gladly and Shadow and Skye slept in the spare room. Sonic slept on one couch, Knuckles and Rouge slept in the couch in the den, and Silver and Mine slept on opposite sides of the room.

"Tails, i'm sorry i didn't get you anything," Amy said as we laid in bed, "I was so stressed that i forgot about you."

I looked at her and smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips, "You are the only gift i have ever needed Amy. I love you."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my chest and we both fell asleep, waiting for the morning sun to rise and a brand new day to start.

It's funny how last Christmas i thought i would never be with Amy, specially in only a short year. But, the year had proven me that nothing happens untill you take action.

_Merry Christmas._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sorry for the short wait. I could have typed it all up the night i posted the last chapter, (Which is the night i started this one,) But i decided that this is how i am going to be doing my chapters from now on. Not all at once, but bits by bits at a time. It gives me more time to think and better ideas to work with.

Plus, i am sorry for any mistakes you might have found on this chapter. I just got a new computer and am just getting used to this new keyboard. I tried my best on fixing all of the mistakes and hope there weren't too many.

The next chapter they start a school again. Be looking forward to it, and expect it by probably this time next week.


	16. Car Ride

Hey guys, how've you been? I've been pretty good, school has been rough around the edges, bur hey. That's life. I think i am just gonna skip the two months they have of school and skip to the spring break, is that okay? I think it would be better because i do not have any ideas for the school at the moment. I am sure going to make a football chapter pretty soon, but for now, i will stick to the spring break.

Since i haven't for a while, Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (C) of Sega/Sonic Team.This story is (C) of me.Skye the hedgehog and all OC's in this story are also mine.

Read on for the chapter.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Bring!_ My eyes shot open when my alarm clock sounded. I sighed and got up, taking a glance at the clock. It read 3:45am. I sighed again and picked a suitcase up from under the bed. Putting it on the bed, my mind started to wander. My friends and i were heading to florida for a week. This was gonna be fun, but Nicole wasn't coming with us. She had work. Nicole and I had gotten very close the past couple of months, and i wished with all of my heart that she would have come.

After packing my bags, i went into the washroom and checked myself in the mirror. My blue quills stuck in all directions since i had a restless night. I turned the tap on and washed the water over my head. I turned off the tap and dried my hair with a towel.

"Son," Said a voice.

I turned around and saw my father standing in the doorway, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"So, you're going to florida, huh?" He asked, "Call every now and than, alright?"

I stared at my dad with a questioning look on my face. My dad was opening up? I heard of the things that happened when he was a teenager, his dad went off to a war and never came back and he witnessed his mom's death. He had never opened up to me before.

"Dad, are you worried?" I asked, looking at his eyes. They started tearing up.

"Sonic, i am sorry for everything," He said. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Don't be sorry, dad, you did nothing wrong." I conforted, trying to cheer him up.

"No Sonic, i did do something wrong. I never opened up to you and missed your whole childhood. Look at you, you're a dashing young man now, and last time i remember, you were this small," My dad inquired, putting his hand a foot away from the ground.

I smiled, "Dad, i forgive you. Even though you have never been that close to me, i love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." He said as he, too, smiled. He ruffled my hair and started walking out, "Be sure to come and say bye before you leave, alright son?"

"Got it, dad," i said as i started to brush my hair.

"Oh, and Sonic?" My dad asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking back at him.

"Be sure to brush your teeth. The morning breath is really bad." He said. I laughed and picked up a bar of soap, chucking it at my dad.

"Get out, old man!" I yelled as i ran up to him, tackling him to the floor.

"Will you guys keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Yelled my mom from her bedroom.

"Sorry!" Both me and my dad laughed in unison.

-. . .- _Narration_ - . . .-

Knuckles shut his door as he walked to his driveway. He searched in the pockets of his jeans until he found his car keys. He opened the door and threw a bag in.

"Come on, Shadow! We're supposed to meet the rest of the group at Tikal's _Pancake Porche_ for breakfast than leave for the long road trip to Florida!" He yelled to the inside of the house.

Shadow came out of the house, cursing, and holding several suitcases of clothes.

"A little help here would be nice." He said.

Shadow had started living with Knuckles after he got avvicted from him house. He never paid the bills and the land lord, a white weasel named Jerome got fed up. Knuckles agreed to Shadow living with him as long as he paid the gas bills.

"Sorry bud," Knuckles said as he jogged to Shadow and took four of the cases.

"Thanks," Shadow said. He ran to the car and put them in.

"Just a sec, i forgot something. Start the car for me," Knuckles said and tossed Shadow the keys.

"Sure," Shadow said. He put the keys in the socket and turned it.

Knuckles came out of the house holding his and Shadow's cell phones. He locked the door and ran to the car.

"Ready for some hot girls on the beach?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"Nope, i got Rouge, you player." Knuckles insisted. Shadow laughed as he put his iPod earphones in his ears.

They arrived at the Pancake Porch and parked the car near Sonic's and Rouge's. Sonic had a dark green SUV and rouge had a white Honda Civic.

"Hey babe," Shadow said as he got out of Knuckles' car. Skye ranup to him and kissed his lips.

"Hi." She said.

"Will you guys stop it with the kissy crap already? It's grossing me out!" Said Silver.

"Alright, let's go!" Shadow said as he started walking into the diner.

They ate than left to a long car ride.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sorry about the long wait. Valentine's day was kind of bad... My girlfriend broke it with me the day before because of being too antisocial or something...

Well, next update should come pretty soon ( i hope.) Please bear with me in my time of depression.


	17. Morning Blues

Hey guys, yeah. An update. Sorry for the wait, things got pretty hectic with the whole "I have no girlfriend" thing. Not quite used to that feeling of lonelyness yet.

But, on the bright side, i still have desire to type chapters for all of you guys! Yay!

Again, I am SO sorry for the wait. Hopefully none of you lost hope for this story, i've just been really down lately.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (C) of Sega/Sonic team.

This story is (C) of Me.

Skye the Hedgehog is (C) of Me.

Oh, and by the way, Skye the Hedgehog is making a guest apperance in the story, Sudden Change by MissChanDoII. So if you would like to read it, go ahead.

Again, thanks for sticking with me this far. Year one has a few chapters left, than we start wit year 2!

-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The days turned into weeks, and the next thing the gang knew; they were walking the halls of Station Square High again. The date was April 20th, and they all knew there were only a few short months of school left. The snow on the ground was melted, signalling the start of spring.

Tails walked out of his house and turned the key in the lock. He got out extra early that morning. He was going to walk to school, the whole four miles. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and got onto his skateboard. He skated to the train station and bought a ticket, hoping to get to Station Square on time to meet Sonic and thee guys at the local diner for breakfast.

The truth was; They were only going to the diner because Silver had a crush on the girl behind the counter. Tails knew the girl from mere experiance. Her name was Sonia the Hedgehog and was Sonic's cousin.

Sonic was desgusted that Silver liked her at first, but he gre to accept that Silver had feelings, too. During the spring break, Silver had not spoken to Mina. Silver and Mina had drifted apart, and Mina was now dating Espio. Surprizing, huh?

The train stopped and Tails walked out. Getting onto his skateboard once again, he started skating down a road. When he reached a small building, he got off the board and made his way inside. The diner smelt of eggs and bacon, which was it's normal breakfast special. Tails looked around and noticed that Sonic and Shadow were sitting at one of the boothes. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Tails said as he approached his two friends.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic started, "What's up?"

Tails sat down next to Sonic. "Not really much here."

Shadow laughed.

"What's so funny, Shadow?" Sonic asked looking in his direction.

"That," Shadow said, pointing behind Sonic. Sonic turned in his seat and saw that Silver was trying, _again__to impress Sonia._

Sonic wrinkled his nose and turned around. Tails laughed when the waitress came by.

"May i take your order?"

-. . .-

After a pretty satisfying breakfast, Sonic, Shadow and Tails walked out of the diner and headed to school. Silver said that he'd catch up, but could they really trust him now?

Sonic streached and let out a tired yawn. "What a refreshing weekend, huh guys?"

Tails smiled and laughed. Shadow just let out a 'Hmph.'

Over the weekend, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Nicole went to the beach. It was early in the year but they had an unexpected heat wave starting on Friday. Shadow just hung out with Skye at her place and watched movies. Her parents were out of town and her little sister was on a camping trip with her school. It was going to be like that all week.

They arrived on the school grounds and not many people were there. Tails checked his watch and found out that it was almost an hour untill the bell rang.

"Woah, we must be real early or really late!" Sonic stated.

"We're early, Sonic." Tails implyed.

"Yeah, i can't be late again." Shadow said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because if i do, i'll get suspended. I've been late eight times already. Once more and i'm done. Well, done for a week, at least."

They took a seat on the bleachers. Nothing else in the whole world could make them sad at that moment. They were doing what teenagers love. Hanging out with there best friends early in the morning. So early, in fact, that they could smell the early morning spring air.

And than, they were interrupted by a female voice in there overly... Manly moment.

"Sonic! Tails!"

The three of them turned around and saw that Amy and Skye were walking there way. Tails and Shadow sighed as Sonic let out a laugh.

"Can't get enough of me, hm?" Sonic said in his cocky tone.

Tails and Shadow glared a hole in him. That's when Sonic knew to shut up.

"No, we came to see our boyfriends," Skye said as she sat in Shadow's lap.

Amy sat beside Tails and pecked him on the cheek. Tails gave a goofy smile as she did so and everyone laughed.

"Ames," Sonic started, getting Amy's attention, "Have you seen Knuckles lately? I mean, he's never around on the weekends and his phone is always off."

"Nope, haven't seen him," She said, "Funny, because i always see him around in school. The thing is, him and i aren't that close. You should ask Rouge."

Sonic nodded. They stood there chatting about many different subjects, the most popular of them was that the end of the year dance was coming closer, and they were still unaware of what is going to happen at this dance.

After chatting alot, the bell rang and they made there way inside the school. Just another regular morning to Miles Prower.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Yet again, i am so sorry for the mega late review. Please stick with me. Year one is almost up. about four more chapters to go.


	18. Don't Hold Back

_**Hey guys. Another review. Woo. I'm sorry for the recent long wait, and i am also sorry for the crappyness of the chapters all before the Christmas one. I guess this just shows how much i have improoved. Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me this far. Year one will be ending within three chapters. **_

_**Hopefully i get more reviews for this one. **_

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Yelled Tails as he walked into his house. "What the?"

Tails noticed something the moment he walked in. There were boxes all over the place and his mom was packing everything they owned in the boxes.

"Hi hun," Tails' mom said.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked as he dropped his backpack on the floor. He sat beside his mom who was putting a lamp in one of the boxes next to her.

"Tails, we need to talk." Tails' dad said as he walked into the room. He took Tails' wrist and led him to the dining room. (Or what was left of it.)

"Yeah, dad?" Tails asked as he sat on a chair.

"Well son, I got a promotion in my work, and..." His dad started, "We're moving."

Tails felt his heart drop after his father spoke. Were they really moving? Was this just a sick, twisted joke?

"Dad... When?" Tails asked. He knew he had a quiver to his voice.

"Three days."

-..-..-..-

"Dude, I can't believe it!"

Tails was on his computer talking to Sonic and Silver about his trip. He spoke to his father about it, and they were moving to the big city, New Mobotropolis. It was about an hour and a half's drive from Station Square.

He moved his hands over the keyboard: "Yeah, i know. Three days. How am I supposed to tell Amy?"

After about thirty seconds, a message appeared under Silver's name.

"I dunno, man. But tell her now. What is it, ten thirty? You don't need to go to school tomorrow. You should stay home and pack. Maybe Amy will skip with you tomorrow, y'know?"

Tails read his message thourougly. He knew that Silver always had good advice, so he typed : "Yeah man. Well, i gotta go. See you to later."

Tails shut off his MSN messanger and slipped on his brown coat. He took his keys and cellphone and walked out of his house. Exhausted, his parents were fast asleep already.

Tails walked by the park and took out his cellphone. He went over his callers and pressed 'Talk' on Amy's number.

After a few rings, Amy's voice was heard on the other like.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames... It's me."

"Hi, Tails! What's up?"

"Nothing... Can you meet me at the park? We need to talk."

Amy said 'Okay' and hung up the phone. Tails sat at a bench and waited.

Tails thought about the past experiances with his friends. Growing together, learning together.

He remembered when he first moved here and met Sonic. He remembered when they met Shadow last october. He remembered when they all used to go to the beach just to relax.

He remembered when he met Amy.

Tails smiled sadly to himself. It was a memory he would never forget.

-..-Fllashback Begins-..-

_Sonic and Tails jogged down to the ice cream parlour. They were seven and nine years old. _

_Tails could barely keep up with the blue hedgehog. Being only of age, he was just developing stronger and more suitable legs. He stumbled alot and almost fell a few times._

"_Come on, man! We're almost there!"_

_Tails looked up at Sonic and noticed something: A moving truck pulling up to one of the houses._

"_Sonic, look!" He said as he pointed out the moving truck._

_Sonic screached to a stop and looked at the house. Tails stopped, too._

"_What should we do, Sonic?" Tails asked._

"_Howabout we go and give the new peoples a welcome?" Sonic stated. Being only nine years old, he hadn't developed a proper grammar yet._

_They started to walk across the street, being extremely cautious of cars. Once they got on the other side of the street, Tails and Sonic jogged up to the house._

_Tails looked around. Maybe there were kids at this house? He had seen a doll house beside the moving truck, so there must have been. Tails looked on the step of the house. A young, pink hedgehog sat there, sadly hugging her stuffed teddy bear. Tails frowned at her expression. Maybe he could cheer her up? Well, she was pretty._

"_Hi," Tails shyly said, "Are you okay?"_

"_No," The pink hedgehog said, letting out a sniffle. "I forgot my best friend back in Westopolis."_

_Tails sat beside the girl. "Well, why don't you make new friends?"_

"_Because," she said, "I lost my bestest one."_

_Tails frowned. "You know, when i moved here, i lost all of my friends, too. It was easy to make new ones, though!"_

_The pink hedgehog looked up at him. He saw her soft, emerald eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Really?"_

"_Sure," Tails said. "Want to be friends?"_

_The pink one nodded eagerly. She smiled at the young boy. "My name is Amilia Emily Rose, but everyone just calls me Amy. I'm eight and a half years old, and i really like the colour pink. How about you?"_

_Tails let out a blush. "I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails because of my two tails. I'm almost eight. My birthday is in October."_

_Amy giggled. "October? It's May! You're not almost eight. You're barely seven."_

_Tails also let out a chuckle. "I know, but if you make yourself think you're eight, you can make the time go faster."_

_Amy smiled and kissed the fox on the cheek. "Thanks for being my friend, Miles."_

"_No problem," He said as he let out a blush. "Well, i have to go now. My friend Sonic must be wondering where i ran off to. If you want to play with us, i'll come by later. Okay?"_

"_Okay! Bye, Tails!"_

"_Tails..."_

"_Tails..."_

"_Tails..."_

-..-End Flashback-..-

Tails opened his eyes and saw Amy standing before him. She looked tired, and Tails felt sorry for waking her. Nevertheless, he still had to tell her what was up.

"Tails?" Amy asked. "What is it?"

Tails sighed. He jestured for Amy to sit beside him, and she did. She looked at his very seriously. "What is it?"

"Amy, we've known eachother for eight years, and we've always been friends, since the day i met you. Please, let that never change."

"What are you talking about, Tails? Are you breaking up with me?" Amy asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No, Amy! That's not what i want to do! I've loved you since the day i met you!"

"Than what is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy, my dad got a promotion in Mobotropolis." Tails stated.

"So?" Amy inquired.

"Amy, I'm moving." Tails sadly said. "I'm moving away and probably never seeing you again. I love you, my rose."

Amy started crying. Tails hugged her and let her cry into his chest. He swore he felt tears of his own fall from his eyes. Amy cried and cried the night away.

"How long do you have untill you move?" She asked.

"...Three Days." Tails guiltily said.

Amy cried harder. She knew now that she only had a few days to be with the one she loved.

_**Well, There's your chapter for you. I wanted to end the first year with a sad step so i can do to Tails what i wanted to. Second year you should expect a change in him.**_

_**Not to worry though. First year still has a very few chapters left. Next chapter: Third Last Day.**_

_**I am sorry for making this happen: please do not flame or get discouraged from this story. Tails WILL come back, it's only a matter of time. **_

_**Also, i am sorry about the spelling mistakes you may have crossed. I am used to Microsoft Word and had to get Microsoft Office. I am not sure how to correct any of it yet, but once i find out i will correct this chapter and repost it.**_

_**Anyway, please review. It took me those three weeks to figure out what i was going to do with this story, and i should be posting much faster now.**_

_**I also miss my main reviewers. Please, oh please come back. I need your guys advice to be able to make this story that much better. Thank you so much.**_

_**Plus, just as a head's up, after year one, i will take a brake from this story untill September. Yeah, i know it is a long wait, but come summer i will be having alot of fun in the sun. I will still probably write when i have the chance, but don't expect a new chapter untill Summer. When i say don't expect, i mean still be on the lookout. I still may change my mind.**_

'_**Till next time!**_


	19. Good and Bad news

_**Holy crap. Another flipping update?No month wait? I must be joking, right? Wrong. I am dead serious. I am back in business.**_

_**First thing's first: I am sorry for making Tails move away. Meaning to and having to are two different things. I had to. I did not know what i was going to do with the story. **_

_**Second thing: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I know that the popularity of this story (Five reviews per chapter) has weakened because of the lack of updates, but those who are still reviewing are keeping this thing alive. Kudos!**_

_**Well, i am going to place a disclaimer because i haven't for a while. I know, once is enough, but i think i would like to stay on the safe side. I do not make enough money for a lawyer.**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog, and all related characters are (C) of Sega/Sonic Team.  
This story is (C) of me. If you see it anywhere else, it's stolen!  
Skye the Hedgehog and all other OC's in this story are (C) of me, also. If you would like to use them, ask me.**_

_**And, from now on, if you see "111", it means that we are advancing into a time in the near future.**_

_**Okay, well, read on. **_

_Why must i leave, why must i leave, why must i leave?_

Three days went by fast. So fast, that it felt like yesterday my mother told me the news. I still couldn't believe it! Moving! A new experiance and a chance to meet new people. What a great change.

On the other hand, I was leaving my entire childhood behind and also leaving Amy. One way or the other, i'm going to be missing out.

Missing out on the prom that is in a week, missing out on Shadow and Skye's expected baby, and missing out on my friends. I just wanted to pull on my hair until i bled.

"Earth to Tails?"

I looked up and saw Sonic waving his hand onfront of my face. He seemed desperate about something.

"What is it?" I asked, "What do you want?"

"Your mom says that you can stay with me if you'd like. I mean, i don't think Chuck or Emilia or dad would really mind. You're like a brother to me, after all."

My heart fluttered. Maybe i didn't have to move! Maybe i can stay here and never have to leave Amy after all! I looked at my parents and they were smiling at me. I mean, i _do_ have all of my personal belongings right here in my bag, and i was never really that close to my parents.

I walked up to my mom and dad.

"Is what i am hearing correct?" I asked, "Can i _really_ stay with Sonic?"

My father and mother looked at eachother and than nodded at me.

"Tails, you have too much to lose. Plus, you are old enough to make your own decisions in life. What are you, fifteen?" My father asked.

"Going to be fifteen, dad." I stated.

"Well," My mother said, "You can stay on two conditions."

"Which are?" I asked.

"One," My father said, "Don't give Julies a hard time. Me and him go way back."

I nodded.

"And two," My mom started, looking at me. She gave me a hug. "Stay safe."

"Can do, mom."

My dad ruffled my hair and they boarded the train. The moving truck would have been going their way by now. I looked at them through the window and gave them a wave.

**111**

"What now?" I asked.

Sonic and I were at the park. I hadn't told Amy that i would be staying, yet. I want to see what her reaction will be. I hope she consideres this as 'payback' from when we were on spring break, when she poured a bucket of cold water over my head.

The sun was setting and Sonic and I were just standing near the swings, slurping on a slushie. Man, was it hot out. Early June always had the most amazing weather of the year.

"I don't know," Sonic said, taking a sip out of his drink, "We just stand here."

I smiled. Typical Sonic. Too lazy to do anything.

But that's the way i liked it. That's the way i have always liked it. He would be boring and i would fill in for fun. It was a way of life. Instinct, perhaps. Or it could have been that he was seventeen and i was fifteen. Well, _almost._

I had already unpacked. His parents were cool with the whole 'Tails is now living here,' thing. I mean, i _was_ closer to them than i was to my own parents.

I took a sip out of my slushie "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Sonic asked, discarding his cup in the garbage can that was close to him. "I guess we can call up the gang and go to the beach. This _will _be the first time going there this year."

I smiled. I liked the idea. I could surprize everyone at the beach. What a wonderful plan.

**111**

So, it was tomorrow. My eyes snapped open as the sun poured into the guest, or rather, my room. I yawned and stretched, hopping out of bed. Looking into the other rooms, i saw that Emilia and Chuck were awake, but Sonic and his dad were lazily perched on their beds.

I decided to go to the washroom and take a cold shower. Besides, Sonic and I had desgussed leaving at nine, the hot sun would be already out. That's the only thing about Station Square, Beverly Hills; Cool winters and flipping hot summers.

After my quick, yet fresh feeling shower, i got dressed in simple board shorts and a muscle top. I checked the clock in my room, which read 7:49. I heard snoring and that was coming from Sonic's room. We would be leaving in an hour, that is, _if_ Sonic would get his lazy ass out of bed.

That gave me an idea. A simply repulsive idea. I went into Sonic's closet, where he kept the beach suplies. I took out a fairly large bucket and went to the washroom to pour it with extremely cold water. See where i'm comng from?

Once the bucket was full, I stepped into Sonic's room. On a count of three, I poured the whole bucket of cold water all over Sonic's torso.

"What the fuck?!" Was all that came out of Sonic's mouth before i slipped on my flip flops and ran out the door.

**111**

"Dude, you really didn't have to." Sonic said as he caught up to me on the way to Shadow's place.

"Do what?" I said in the most innocent tone that i could offer.

"Get me grounded and wet." Sonic stated, "I got wet because of you, and grounded because i swore. Bitch."

I laughed and punched Sonic playfully in the arm. "Come on, man. Can't you take a joke?"

"Take a joke? Not when i was in the middle of a fabulous dream. I was with Sally Acorn in the girl's washroom, getting in on!"

"Sally Acorn? You mean that cheerleader?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," Sonic said.

I sighed. Sonic would never understand the feelings of a women.

We arrived at Shadow's place and Sonic went to knock at his door and i stood right beside him. Shadow opened the door and he was already dressed. He was wearing the coolest white and black Volcom board shorts and had no shirt on. He had a native necklace on and had white flip flops.

"Weren't you supposed to move?" Shadow asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, but i got to stay with Sonic." I stated.

Shadow smiled and ruffled my hair. "The girls called. They are already at the beach with Silver and Knuckles. Silver has no girlfriend as of yet, but Knuckles only went because Rouge is going."

Sonic and I both made a sound of a whip. We laughed afterward.

We strutted happily to the beach. After half an hour of walking, we made it to the beach.

I could not wait untill Amy saw that i was still here. It was going to be so funny.

Shadow, Sonic and I walked onto the beach. Knuckles noticed us and ran to us.

"Yo Tails! Happy you're still here!" Knuckles stated. Had Shadow already called them and told? Man, news here is like a wild fire!

"Were's Amy?" I asked.

Knuckles frowned. He looked around than at me.

"You don't want to see her right now." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed and turned, revealing Amy sitting on a towel, her tongue intwined with Scourge.

I dropped my towel, my eyes very wide. Amy Rose, the girl i had loved since i was seven... A _Whore?_

"Are you alright, buddy?" Sonic asked as he patted my back.

I nodded, simply at loss for words.

"Don't worry, man," Shadow started, "There are plenty of fish, some even better in the sea."

I glared at Shadow, "Except, I'm not a fish."

I let out a very awkward chuckle. I walked up to Scourge and Amy, sitting right beside her.

"Hey, Ames." I said, rather darkly.

"Tails!" Amy exclaimed and bothered kissing me. I pushed her off.

"Don't _'Tails'_ me. I saw you making out with Scourge."

Scourge looked at me. "Dude, chill. It's not what it looks!"

I glared at Scourge. What the hell was he thinking? I saw everything bright and clear, and he's telling me that it's not what it looks like? Incidents speak louder that words!

"It's entirely what it looks like!" I yelled, getting half the beach's attention. "You were making out with my _girlfriend,_ Scourge! If you really want us to be friends, like you said back at the dance, i should be able to _trust_ you with my girlfriend!"

"Correction, Tails," Amy started, looking at me. My heart started beating really fast. "_Ex_ Girlfriend."

**Woah, long chapter. Sorry for the wait, guys. Even if it were not as long as the other waits. Anyway, review. :D**


	20. Teen Angst

_**Another update! Woo! Yes, I am back and it has only been what... Four days? Heh, it feels almost like Christmas... Almost.**_

_**Well, I know that i left you all with a very shocking cliffhanger aswell as a long chapter, so i fell that i should continue that pattern. I decided to hold on the prom for now. Maybe this first year should be givin a few more updates, you know?**_

_**I have a plan for this story again. Well, I couldn't get into it right now, as i don't want any featured spoilers getting into your minds. ;)**_

_**Well, i will now be responding to your reviews VIA the bottom of the chapter. So check it out after you read the chapter if you'd like.**_

_**Read on, and to my reviewers that are all still here;**_

_**Kudos!**_

Had I heard correctly? Had Amy just broken up with me? Was that just some sort of sick, twisted joke that the gang was playing on me? The questions ran through my head at a constant rate. Me heart was beating so fast that it could match the speed of a train, no questions asked. A week untill the prom, and the love of my life had dumped me.

I looked at all of my friends that were around me. Ten minutes had passed since she broke it with me and thay were all chatting. All chatting as if nothing happened.

Except i couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear them over the buzzing of my head. I felt like crying and killing Amy all at the same time. Was this jealousy? I had never understood the term nor ever thought that i had felt it before, so it was the first simple solution that appeared in my head.

Than another one appeared; Teen Angst? I didn't know where to turn. My parents were long gone by now, Sonic wouldn't understand, and Amy... She was the one who caused this whole mess. So i went with that answer; I was experiancing teen angst for the first time in my life.

It was funny how the morning went to a bright and happy one to a sad and dull one in my mind so quickly. It was like 'Snap, there goes your happiness!' and i didn't like the idea _one_ bit.

I looked around again. Amy and Scourge were still looking at me eagerly for my answer to what Amy had just said. I guess i had no choice but to speak, but i better not screw it up!

"Well," I started, getting full veiw from some of my friends, "I guess i wish you and your _whore_ luck, Scourge!"

I mentally kicked myself. Everyone's mouth went agap and Scourge looked as if he wanted to just stab me, but something inside of me stirred. It was like i liked the feeling. No, it was like i _craved_ it. The Irony of the situation.

"Tails, take that back!" Scourge yelled after a breif period of calming Amy down. I looked at her and saw how displeased she looked. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked as if she saw a ghost.

Amy got up and started running down the beach. Scourge shot me a very nasty glare as he got up and ran after her. I felt as if i commited murder.

"Not cool, man," Sonic said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Why did you have to say that? Specially about Amy?"

I looked up at Sonic; "I didn't mean to!"

My own eyes started filling up with tears now. I looked in the direction that Scourge and Amy ran and saw that Scourge was hugging Amy tightly on the far end of the beach. My heart felt as if it were threatening to stop and my consiance was telling me to run to Amy and lock lips with her and appologize for everything.

But than, above all of those feelings, i felt that deep down i was happy about what had happened. It was like all of those emotions were bubbling up inside of me during all of these years and had just exploded.

I didn't know what to do. My brain was telling me to go, yet my heart was saying 'no.' What's truely smarter? Thoughts or Emotion?

"Sonic, do you think i'd honestly mean what i said?" I heard myself ask.

Shadow stepped between Sonic and I before he could get a word in.

"You tell _us_ that, Tails." Shadow said as he looked over at Amy and Scourge.

I looked at the rest of the group. They all stared back at me. Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Skye, Rouge, Nicole... Sonic... It was like they were dissapointed at me or something. It's not like i couldn't blame them, though. I was a serious asshole.

Than i looked at Amy and Scourge. Amy was sitting on the ground while Scourge hugged her tightly. She pounded on his chest, as if she were crying. Scourge really _did_ deserve her more than i did. And to think, he beat me and her up in the beginning of the year. Oh look, a paradox.

I looked back at the group, and they were still awaiting my answer. I didn't have an answer. I had nothing to say.

"I... Gotta go." I said before i just ran off.

**111**

After running home and quickly changing into a pair of jeans, i left the house. I didn't know where to go and had the whole day to kill. I took out my phone and went through my contacts list. Most of the contacts consisted of the group i usually hung out with.

I just wanted to find one other friend to hang out with. Finally, i scrolled over a name that wasn't that familiar, but i knew the person. Fiona Fox.

I pressed the 'talk' button and waited for her to answer. After three rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Uh," I started, "Fiona?"

"Yeah, It's Fiona," I heard, "Who's asking?"

I stuttered. What should i say? 'Hi, It's Tails! You beat on me when school first started and i just wanted to say 'hi!'

No, that would be utterly stupid.

"Uh, It's Tails," I stuttered, "You know? The one with two tails and we spoke a few times."

I waited for a moment before i heard her, now overly cheery voice on the other line.

"Oh, hi Tails!" She started, "What's up?"

"Nothing really," I said, "Wondering if we could go out for a while. What do you say? Would you like to hang out?"

I waited for a minute before Fiona spoke; "When?"

"Now," I said, "What do you say?"

"What do i say?" I heard, "It's a date."

After hearing a giggle from the other line, i hung up the phone. I made my way to her house, if i remembered correctly where it was. What was it, Palmtree Road? It had been that long since i spoke to her.

After breifly checking my cellphone for her correct adress, i took a left on Palmtree Road and Beach's Avenue. I was mentally counting the doors untill one read _76_. I cautiousely stepped up to the door and rung on the bell.

_**Yet another glorious cliff hanger! Yes, i am a specialist on those, but too bad. ;)**_

_**I am sorry that the chapter wasn't as long as last one. I had to run really fast after wrighting it and i really wanted to get it up tonight. Well, i shall now reply to your reviews!**_

**DarkChaos93: Yes, Drama. Lots of drama! Highschool fics own! Thanks for the support and review! :D**

**Shade The Raven: Yeah, it certainly DOES qualify for a WTF! :D Yeah, and i do also have a plan for this now, as you may have seen it developing throughout the chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews **

**and support over the last... Almost year that this story has been going. It is reviewers like you who keep these things alive! :D**

_**Well, thank you for all your reviews. Like i had just said, it is reviewers like you who keep this going.**_

_**Oh, and one more thing; I am slowly fixing up my older chapters on this just to spruce them up. Check them out if you would like. The improved version of chapter one should be up by tomorrow. Anyway, Read and Review! :D**_


	21. The New Shit

_**Back, finally! I am really sorry for the wait, fellow readers – my computer had an unexpected attack of viruses. I had to re-do the whole system. Hell.**_

_**Well, at least this gave me time to think about this chapter thoroughly. I have great decisions made for Tails. Most of the things occurring in this story are based on events in my life, so this should be fun.**_

_**Well, read on guys!**_

_Stupid bitch,_ I thought as I walked into school on Monday morning. I was clothed in a ripped up pair of jeans and a black and purple collared shirt.

I strolled through the hallways, heading for the cafeteria. I skipped breakfast during the time before. I hadn't spoken to Sonic since Saturday at the beach. Kind of hard to avoid somebody you are living with, but an accomplishable feat, nonetheless.

I made it to the cafeteria and, astonishingly, saw the there were a lot of people there already. I strolled into the little room and purchased a breakfast burger and a drink, and went to look for a place to sit.

"Tails!"

I turned my head in the direction that I heard the voice and saw Fiona standing from her seat and waving at me. I smiled and waved back, making my way toward her.

I didn't think that this fact was so defined that I could admit it yet, but I thought I liked her for a few hours when we were hanging out on Saturday and Sunday. Kind of peculiar, huh? Guess its hormones.

I finally made my way to the seat beside her. I saw that she was seated with Scourge and this guy named Nack, noticing Bean and Bark weren't with them. Not that I minded, Bark kind of petrified me.

"Hey, Fiona," I said, my mood lightening up a bit, "Hey Scourge."

"Ay," Scourge said, "What's up?"

I looked at him, "Not too much. Amy and I broke up, so yeah." I was sure to add an enormous amount of sarcasm to that one. Stupid Scourge.

There was an eerie silence after that. Than I kind of wished I had never come to Fiona.

"Don't worry, Tails," Fiona started, "Want to hand out with us at lunch?"

I thought on that for a few moments. Than I smiled.

"Sure as hell."

**111**

"And, that's why Jupiter is called a 'Gas Giant.'"

I sat in science class – bored out of my mind. The clock still read twenty five minutes left in the class, so I let out an inward groan. To make matters even worse, Amy was seated right in front of me, so I could not get my mind off of her.

"For the next and last project of the semester," I looked up at Mr. Bradshaw, a brown armadillo who taught us science, "You will be taking the measurements of every planet and using this formula to scale them down in centimeters." He said as he pointed out a formula on the chalk board.

I let out a chuckle. If dumb luck would get to me this time, I might just be with Amy.

**111**

At lunch, I followed Fiona, Scourge and Sonic to the park. Amy was with them. She kept on fucking looking at me in an apologetic face. As if I cared.

We got to the park, and a few more people were there. Shadow and Knuckles were there, along with Rouge and Skye. Sonic had brought his guitar and was going to play it while we hung out.

I couldn't stand being near her, so I walked to the trees alone. I just needed to cool off.

But just as I was about to, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Amy and Scourge.

"What is it?" I asked in the most sadistic tone I could offer.

"Tails," Amy started, "I'm sorry."

That was it. I felt anger rise up in my gut and finally reach my chest. It was like this was all a bad dream.

"Take those apologies," I started, "And put them in your ass."

Amy's eyes started to fill with tears. Scourge glared at me and discarded the cigarette he was smoking. "What did you say? She was trying to apologize to you, you dumbass!"

Scourge's sudden outburst attracted the looks of the others. He walked up to me and picked me up by the collar.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?"

I was disgusted by his breath. It smelled of meat and cigarette. I felt nauseous. But, I couldn't let Amy see that I was intimidated by her new boyfriend.

I pushed Scourge off of me. He flew back a few feet and I ran to him and punched him in the stomach. He crouched over because of the blow to his stomach, and while he bent down, I punched him in the kidney. He glared at me and tripped me. I got up and kicked him in the jaw. He fell to the floor and started coughing up blood.

I suddenly started to fear what was going to happen next. I knew I was going to get jumped and killed by Scourge's gang. I looked at Sonic and I saw he had fear in his eyes. I couldn't stand there much longer. I just ran off.

**111**

I took a seat on the bleachers. The bell was going to ring soon, so people were coming out. But I was on the opposite side of the school. No one else was there but me.

"Tails?"

I grounded and looked over at Amy who was standing behind me. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No." I stated.

She sat beside me. "Did you mean everything that you said and did earlier?"

"Of course I did." I stated very emotionlessly.

"But, how? That isn't like you!" Amy exclaimed. I saw fear and agony in her eyes.

"How?" I asked, thinking of a few words, "The reason is,"

I closed in on her, my lips almost touching her ear, than I whispered:

"This Is The New Shit."

_**Woah, what a change in Tails! The prom is coming next chapter, along with another surprise. Don't worry. It won't be too long until next update.**_

_**Shade The Raven: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it. And yet, it was the bait and switch, until I thought of something else for Tails. But, Fiona still harbors feelings for him, so that's gonna affect this story. Thanks. **_

_**Tetsu Deinonychus: Yes, there is serious trouble in paradise! Now to the point that it is affecting Tails' life! Thanks for the review! :D**_

_**The-Blue-Zephyr: I love you, too. :P And yes, there's your whole "Ass Kicking" scene up there. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

_**HA19: Thank you for the courteous review! I do like the idea of leaving readers at the edge of their seat, so here's the question: Are you there now? ;D**_

_**Orangexxpopsicle: Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter.**_

_**TheSfarioBros: Nah, this story can't be up there with those amazing stories (Like The Flirting Shadows series.) Thanks for the review though! I hope this chapter gives you your daily dose of 'Sonic'!**_

_**Whew. A lot of reviews! Thank you all! Those are what keep this thing running!**_

_**  
Till next time!**_

_**  
Tails360**_


	22. Dancing In The Rain

_**Hey fellow readers. I am back with the final chapter to The Shame Game. A new story should be up in a few weeks called The Shame Game: Summer Break, so please keep an eye out for that!**_

_**Thank you all for all of those wonderful reviews. Like I have mentioned in earlier chapters, this story could not have made it this far without you. **_

_**One final disclaimer before the end of this story:**_

_**I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They are all © of Sega/Sonic Team.**_

_**Skye the Hedgehog is © of me. Use her, give me credit.**_

_**And this story is also © of me. If you see it anywhere else, inform me!**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter. :D**_

**111**

"Are you ready, Tails?"

I looked at myself again in the mirror. I was clothed in a nice pair of jeans and a white dress top.

"Yeah, I am."

I walked out of the room to see that Sonic was wearing a red dress top and a pair of black slacks. "Touché." I smiled as I said that word.

Sonic smiled and checked his watch. I looked at mine and saw that it was already almost seven, so it was almost time to leave. I looked at Sonic and he nodded, walking toward the door. I followed him and closed the door. We both jumped into his car and drove off.

**111**

Shadow was perched in his car, waiting outside of Skye's house. He was to afraid of going in to see the parents, but than again, he thought he had to. Shadow let out a sigh. He had to go in and confront Skye's father, like it or not.

He turned his car off, locking it afterward. Walking up to the big house, he popped a breath mint into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door.

The door swung open and Skye's father, Nelson, was standing there. He smiled at Shadow. Shadow smiled back.

"Hello, sir." Shadow said.

"Hey, son." Nelson replied.

Shadow felt an emotion rise in his chest that he barely ever felt. Was Skye's father finally opening up to him? Shadow felt happy. "Come on in, Shadow."

Shadow looked up at Nelson and saw that he was smiling. Shadow smiled and stepped in, taking a seat on the couch.

"Skye should be ready in a few minutes. Would you like anything to drink? We have cola."

Shadow looked at Nelson and saw that he was standing in the kitchen. "I'll have one if you have one." Shadow said.

"Alright." Nelson replied.

Shadow looked around. The house seemed different. They had predetermined the house. Skye had told him about it. 

Shadow saw Lilly, Skye's little sister, come down the stairs. She smiled and ran up to Shadow.

"Hi, Shadow!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey, Lil'." Shadow replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Lilly said, taking in a deep breath. "Skye is almost ready. Momma's helping her dress up for the prom, she looks really beautiful!"

Shadow laughed. "Just as always."

Nelson came out of the kitchen with two tall cups of cola. Shadow took one and took a sip. He smiled. Content at last.

"We now present you," Lilly said from the stairs, getting Shadow and Nelson's attention, "Skye the Hedgehog!"

Shadow looked at the top of the stairs and felt that his heart instantly sped up. Skye was walking down the stairs in a purple dress that was tight around her form. It reached just above her knee. She also had a black choker on with a crystal pendant on it. Shadow got her that for her birthday.

"Hey Shadow." Skye said.

"H-Hi," Shadow stuttered. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Skye went over to Shadow and grabbed his wrist.

"We got to run, Dad!" Skye exclaimed, "The prom is in a few minutes!"

She ran out the door with Shadow absent mindedly trailing after her. She slammed the door pretty hard, but it was all out of excitement.

"Kids will be kids," Nelson said under his breath.

**111**

Knuckles was waiting outside of Rouge's house in his Mustang GT. She had called him a while ago, signifying that she was ready. He looked at her door and she came out wearing a black dress and some 'bling'.

Knuckles smiled. She would always be her, no matter what.

She hopped into his car, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Knuckles answered. He kissed her back. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." She chuckled.

Knuckles laughed and started the car up.

**111 (Back to Tails' POV.)**

"I'll park the car."

I looked at Sonic and smiled. He gave me the thumbs up and I closed the door. I felt drops hit me and looked up. A storm was brewing.

I walked into the School and saw that there were already a lot of people there. I sighed. I didn't want to be here. I would much rather be on my own.

I walked to the punch bowl and poured me some. Drinking almost the whole thing in one gulp, I noticed that the cups weren't so big after all. I sat in a chair and enjoyed the song that was playing.

"Tails?"

I turned my head and saw Scourge walking up to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," Scourge started, "I'm sorry about the other day. It wasn't the best thing for me to do."

"Whatever," I said and got up. I walked out the door of the school.

**111**

Silver walked into the School. He was ambushed by a bunch of teens asking to dance with him. He laughed and got away from the crowd.

Silver had gotten much more popular after joining the football team. He was really good at the sport.

He sat down in a chair and smelled the air. Something in it seemed pretty damn familiar. He turned his head and saw a yellow figure with purple hair looking at him. He smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." She said back. She took a seat beside him and looked at him.

"I'm… Sorry." She said, "About the past. I didn't mean to be like that with you. You didn't deserve it."

"No Mina," Silver started, "It's alright. I missed you."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Silver exclaimed. "A lot. I thought of you every single day. I guess what I am trying to say is…"

Silver leaned in and kissed Mina lightly on the lips. "I love you."

Mina blushed. She smiled and kissed him back. "And me to you."

**111**

_Where is he, where is he, where is he?_ Amy ran through the crowded gymnasium, looking for Tails. She heard crashing coming from outside. The storm was getting worse.

She saw Sonic and ran up to him. He was talking to a few of his girl friends and drinking some punch. He saw Amy running up to him and smiled, giving her a wave.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Tails?" Amy asked back.

"Yeah. He ran out of the school when I was on my way here. He seemed upset.

Amy thanked him and ran out of the school. Tails' favorite place near the school was the bleachers, so he was probably there.

She saw through the rain that there was a silhouette of a figure with two tails sitting on the topmost bleacher. She ran up to him and saw that it was Tails.

She sat beside him and looked at him. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you okay, Tails?" Amy asked. She felt something inside of her stir. She felt like crying, too.

Tails shook his head. He wasn't okay. Usually he was more talkative.

"Do you want to be alone?" She asked. He shook his head again. She hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"Amy," Tails started. His voice was very quivery. "I got a telegram a few days back. On Sunday, that is. There was this train going to Emerald City. It collided with a bridge after coming unstable with the rails. My parents were inside."

There was a crash of lightning. Amy gasped. Tails' mother and father were really great people. "Are- Are they okay?"

Tails let out a sniff. "-There were no survivors."

Amy felt extremely sad for Tails. He started crying into her chest like he never did before. The rain got harder. She hugger him harder, letting out a few tears of her own.

He held her tighter and cried into her chest even harder. She kissed his head and let him cry into her brand new dress.

_Everyone in life learns lessons. Everyone in life loses people. Everyone loves, hates, feels angst, and experiences every other emotion._

_Everyone in life plays the Shame Game._

End of year 1.

**111**

_**Done. Year one is finally finished. Leaving a major segment of this story on such a sad note should draw more people to the upcoming "Shame Game 2." Hope you guys think about what can come out of this sad note. Thanks for reading! :D!**_

_**Now, for review answers!**_

**Shade the Raven: Yes, Tails has gone overboard! But in this chapter, you can see why. It was not because of Amy. Thanks for the review!**

**HA19: Lol, yes, that is what High School Drama does. And thank you for the reviews! **

**The-Blue-Zephyr: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it was short, but meh. ******

**Tetsu Deinonychus: Thank you for all of the reviews. So kind. And, Tails will be continuing on his dark path in the epic sequel that will be out shortly. Thanks!**

_**Well, there you have it, folks. The Shame Game is finally done. Originally started back in 2006, (Than re-done before Christmas,) It is finally finished.**_

_**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews over the past year. If it weren't for you people, this story would not have made it this far. Thank you once again.**_

_**Tails360, finally signing off.**_


End file.
